


Eargasm to Love

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrity!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Kyungsoo's relationship was dying so he thought having phone sex would add that little bit of spice to spark them back to life. Dialing the wrong number wasn't the right way to go about it though. Jongin's the famous DJ who receives that memorable phone call on live radio. What follows is something more bittersweet as the two find themselves crossing paths once more, twice, and a little more than just three times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in Oct 2015, completed in Dec 2015.  
> 2\. There will be 3 chapters with minor edits from the original posted here on AO3.  
> 3\. Total length approximately 25.9k words.

“And we have time for one last call tonight.” A voice, warm like honey, drifted into the microphone, probably killing thousands of fangirls listening in right then. It was late, almost midnight, which meant that the live show was ending. Jongin loved moments like these, where it’s just him alone in the booth. It was relaxing and comforting, almost like it’s just him in his own personal bubble, shielded from the consequences brought on by his status as a celebrity. The constant screams of his name, the flashes when cameras go off right in his face, the endless moments where there will always be someone keeping an eye on his every move; he had enjoyed it when he first burst onto the scene. Ten years ago, he was but only a newbie, a small fry in showbiz. The exhilaration, the rush he got when people started to recognize him wherever he went made him happy, it made him feel accomplished.

 

But now, he admits he’s a little tired of it all. Having started his career as a singer in a boy band, he had moved on to pursue acting when the opportunity arose. The first drama he acted in was his ultimate breakthrough though, now everyone knows Kim Jongin as the king of romantic comedies. There is not one girl in the entire South Korean population that had not crushed on him in some point in their lives because of one of the characters he’d played in the popular weeknight series. Kim Jongin was now a household name, and his crazy fame had its drawbacks. There was a time back in the days when he could leave his house with his then best friend now manager, Sehun, accompanying him, and no one would recognize him and pester him on the streets. Now, he can barely take a step out of his front gate before the group of crazy fangirls that had taken to camping outside his residence to catch a glimpse of their idol would mob him.

 

Jongin missed the time he could be free. That’s why he enjoyed moments like these – alone in his radio booth with no one and nothing but the music to keep him company. The writers had all left and the producer, Baekhyun, who was also his long-time friend, trusted him enough to allow him to close the show solo. The older man knew how much Jongin appreciated staying back alone, so Baekhyun let him. Sehun had also taken his leave alongside Baekhyun, the latter offering the manager a free ride home knowing that Jongin would be driving himself back after wrapping up the live show. “Keys are in the first drawer.” Baekhyun mouthed and pointed towards the door, signaling that he was about to make his move. Jongin nodded and waved back before adjusting his headphones. Tapping on the audio board, his eyes darted to the clock on the wall before he spoke into the microphone. “Let us see who will be our lucky last caller for the night…” Jongin leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. “Hello?”

 

He had already prepared himself for the ear-piercing scream he knew would come from yet another one of his fans. He most certainly wasn’t expecting the breathy moan that made his blood course through his body just a tad faster. Jongin almost fell off his chair in his hurry to switch the call to the song he had lined up to close the show. “S-Sorry for the little error there…” He was almost lost for words, but being the professional he is, Jongin cleared his throat and read out his ending ment. “Unfortunately we have run out of time. Here is one of my personal favorites – Love Me Again by G.Soul. Good night ladies and sweet dreams… I’ll see you guys next week.” Finally. Jongin shifted up the volume bar, the beginning notes of the song emerging from the speakers. That was the last thing he had to do before he could pack up and leave. But he didn’t take off his headphones this time. He couldn’t. His eyes darted to the blinking light on his computer screen before Jongin gulped. The flashing light a reminder to him that he still had someone on the line, someone he had not hung up on for some particular reason.

 

“H-Hello? Chanyeol are you still there?” The deep, heartwarming voice was the first thing he heard through his headphones when he connected the call once more. “Uh…” Jongin was so transfixed by the other’s voice that he was caught between two minds – telling the other he had the wrong number straight or saying hi before telling him he had dialed the wrong number – that he ended up giving a noncommittal grunt. The caller obviously took his response, if you can even call it one, for a yes because he continued to speak. This time, Jongin could pick out the happy lift in his voice; the one that hinted at positiveness. The other’s voice was the only thing stopping him from hanging up then and there, that and his curiosity of course. “Listen…” The other paused and Jongin could almost imagine him chewing on his lower lip as he thought of what to say. “I know things have been… how do I put it… uhm, a little dull lately in our relationship.” Oh, so he’s speaking to his boyfriend. Jongin leaned back in his chair. “I know it’s my fault, I’ve been spending so much of my time on work and not on you, on us… I’m sorry, Yeol.” Okay, I really shouldn’t be listening to this. Jongin finally made to say something, but he was cut off even before he could get the word “uhm” out of his mouth.

 

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise!” The other boy rushed out suddenly. “Just lean back and relax… You don’t even need to speak, let me do all the work.” Work? What work, what does he mean? Jongin frowned. “Okay you ready?” The other’s voice became slightly breathless and there was also the sound of some rustling coming from the other end. Ready for what, Jongin wanted to ask. “Yeollie, I’m lying on my bed all naked and ready for you…” He said with a deep voice before letting out a drawn-out moan, “Ahhhh…” much like the one that had greeted Jongin when he first picked up that call. What the?! Jongin gulped and glared at his crotch, willing himself not to get aroused by that sudden one syllable. Shit, shit, shit. He wanted phone sex. Jongin realized, he could already feel the start of his erection. A stranger is turning me on… What the fuck is wrong with me? He didn’t even know what the other male looked like, but hearing his voice sufficed. He tried to make another sound, but the other silenced him. “No, don’t talk, Yeollie.” Okay… Jongin swallowed his saliva meekly.

 

“I want you to touch yourself for me.” The other continued, voice firm and assertive. In that moment, Jongin wondered what it would be like if the other had called his name instead. He quickly did what the other man commanded by unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down, just a little so that only his boxers and thighs were exposed. This is wrong. He knew that. But Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to put a stop to this. His lack of action in the sex department recently, or rather, for the past two years, certainly acted as contributing factors. “Just imagine I’m the one kneading your erection through the cloth.” Jongin bit down on his bottom lip and palmed himself through his boxers, a whine threatened to slip out from his mouth. It felt so good like this; though he did masturbate often (what did you expect, he’s a guy after all), there’s just something about another person being involved in the act that made it more pleasurable.

 

“My fingers are inching closer to the waistband of your boxers…” The other breathed out. This time, a tiny whimper actually escaped from Jongin’s lips as his own fingers inched towards the waistband. “Yes, just like that Yeollie… I slip my fingers under, slowly caressing your ballsack. Hmmm…” The other sighed in what could be described as a blissed out tone. “It’s about time you took them off so that I can see you all hot and bothered.” Jongin quickly pulled down his boxers, freeing his fully flushed cock, the head an angry red that was screaming for attention. “Yesssss… It’s so big, Chanyeol. God, I love you so much hmnnn…” There was more slurping; it drove Jongin insane just by imagining the guy on the other end giving him head. “You taste delicious, gosh.” Jongin whined. He needed lube; any liquid actually, he wanted desperately to touch his unattended member. Finally, Jongin decided to use the small amount of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. Hand wrapping itself around the head, he dragged it down slowly before coming to a stop when he reached the base of his dick. His arousal was now glistening from the precum smeared on it.

 

“Are you pumping yourself for me, Yeollie?” Jongin could hear the smirk in the other’s voice. The latter had no doubt heard the slick sound that could only mean that he was jerking himself off. “Let me help you…” The other practically purred. Jongin found himself nodding frantically. “I’ll squeeze the base slightly… my oh my, your cock is throbbing in my hand. You look especially delectable.” The other emphasized on the last word. “I just want to bite you.” Jongin groaned. “So good, I just want to bend down and give you a lick.” Jongin’s head fell back against the chair as he started to pleasure himself. There was a brief slurping sound that Jongin assumed was the other demonstrating how he would sound like while lapping at his scrotum and member. “Up and down, yeah just like that… you like when I take you in my hands right?” Jongin whined, hand starting to jerk himself off at a faster pace. “Faster? Okay, I can go faster…” The other whispered. Jongin brought his hand up and down while giving his own cock a small squeeze along the way, like how the other had described earlier. The other definitely seemed satisfied that he had coaxed this reaction out from Jongin, judging by his low chuckle.

 

“Are you coming already, Yeollie?” Jongin bit his bottom lip and grunted. Yes, yes… I’m coming. He groaned as he flicked his wrist quicker and quicker, the lewd squelches echoing in the otherwise silent booth. Almost there... Oh god. The other stopped him suddenly though, right when he was about to blow his load all over the desk and audio board. “Don’t come yet!” Jongin found his hand freezing involuntarily; he had been so focused on the other’s deep, alluring voice that he followed the other’s instructions to a tee. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips. Jongin’s member was standing tall and proud against his stomach, flushed a deep red and waiting for its owner to push them both over the edge. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to come. Badly. Desperately.

 

“Hear this, Yeollie?” There was an unmistakable sound of a bottle cap popping open before squirting noises were heard. Jongin gulped at the breathy pants coming from the other end and started to stroke his cock somewhat languidly. “My legs are spread wide apart, all for your eyes to feast on…” The other let out a whimper just then, inciting a reflex tug on Jongin’s cock. The latter could imagine what the inviting entrance would look like. If only he was there to appreciate the view. “I’m massaging my thighs, Yeol… You’ve always worshipped my luscious thighs.” Jongin inhaled deeply; he did have a thing for thick thighs, and plush lips. He exerted just that bit more pressure on his member as he pumped faster. “You’ve never ate me out before… Maybe you should next time. I’ve always wanted to have your tongue plunging into me, licking, sucking.” The other let out a loud moan, drowning out Jongin’s very own. There was some static and rustling before the clear sound of a slicked finger sliding against skin was heard.

 

Jongin’s breath hitched; he figured the other must have shifted his phone down to lie beside his entrance and that’s why he could hear the finger breaching the hole very clearly. “I’ve slipped a finger in… Pulling it out now.” There was a gasp before the other moaned. “It’s inside again.” Jongin swallowed his saliva at the unmistakable sound of a finger plunging in and out of the other’s asshole.  “Yesssss… finger fuck me, Yeollie.” For a solid minute, the booth was silent apart from the lewd moans coming from the other and the wet squelches of a finger penetrating what must have been a really tight hole. “I’ve put in another finger. You’re stretching me out so well, Yeollie.” The other whispered. “Hmmmm… Ahhhh! I’m ready now, Yeollie.” He waited for a while before the other spoke up again. “I want your huge cock filling me now, please…” Jongin whimpered. “Please fuck me.” The other proceeded to moan out the name Chanyeol. Jongin would kill to have the other moan out his name.

 

“Yes!” Jongin’s hips jerked forward involuntarily when the other let out a sudden high-pitch scream. He couldn’t keep himself from bucking, thrusting his erection forward as the other yelled “God, yes… Faster hmm harder, Yeollie, harder!” Jongin groaned. His hand was still wrapped around his member, and at the other’s screams, he timed his thrusts into his hand with the sound of the other’s fingers plunging in and out of his hole. It was almost like they were having actual sex right then and there. Jongin could definitely imagine himself rocking his hips and penetrating another male with his penis. “Pull out of me, Yeollie… I want to ride you.” The other panted. “I’m gonna use my pillow now.” Jongin could imagine the other straddling the said object. “Ahhhh…” The other’s moan could sound exaggerated, but to Jongin, it felt significantly real. “This position is so much deeper…” The DJ slid down in his chair, tightening his grip on his cock as he imagined the other sinking down on his length repeatedly, warmth wrapping around his thick girth.

 

There was a faint echo of a squeaky bed. He must be humping his pillow, Jongin groaned. If only the other was bouncing on my cock now. “Yes, yes! Oh god, I love how we rub our bare members together… I’m grinding against you right now, Yeollie. You like that hmm?” Jongin nodded his head frantically, exhaling deeply near the microphone. “Yes. I’m coming!” There were several more loud distracting squeaks of the springs in the mattress before the other was yelling out in total bliss. Jongin could imagine the other ejaculating onto the pillow beneath him. If they were having real, physical sex, it would have been Jongin’s (or rather Chanyeol’s) stomach and face that would be painted with cum. The thought of feeling the other’s cum splattered on his face and the contracting walls pressing against his highly sensitive member were enough to get him off. Jongin came with a loud moan, strings of white spurting from the slit on his cockhead and onto the audio board in front of him. It was by far the best orgasm he had ever had the luck to experience. “Hmmm…” He could hear the other sighing, somewhat sounding satisfied.

 

“That was amazing, Yeollie.” The other spoke after a long period of silence. It was fucking unbelievable, Jongin wanted to reply. But he couldn’t. Because, now that it had ended, he finally realized how screwed he was. How was he going to explain himself now? “Chanyeol?” The other asked softly; he was seeking a response from him, one that Jongin wasn’t prepared to give. He quickly tucked his member back into his boxers and pants, wiping clean his fingers and the audio board with a packet of tissues. “I know what I said earlier, but you can speak now Yeollie.” The other broke out into shy bout of chuckles. Jongin couldn’t just hang up on him even though he thought of it; it would be extremely rude. Like you pretending to be his boyfriend and you two having phone sex wasn’t rude enough? His inner consciousness rebutted. He could sense the other’s impatience through the phone so he squeezed his eyes shut and said the first thing that popped into his mind. Let’s just wing it. Jongin clenched his fists and muttered an inward prayer.

 

“H-Hello.” He squeaked. Fuck, I sounded pathetic. Jongin facepalmed. Oh well, it’s not like our first impressions of each other can be any better. There was pinpoint silence from the other end after he had responded. “Hello?” Jongin cleared his throat and repeated himself, this time sounding more serious; he was concerned with the other’s continued silence. He certainly wasn’t expecting the high-pitch scream that ripped at his ear buds. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” Jongin winced. The other fell silent after giving him the longest scream he had ever heard. “W-Who are you and what the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?!” The other was slowly growing hysterical and Jongin admits he quite likes how cute the other sounded when he’s all panicky. “Why do you have Chanyeol’s phone?” He shrieked before his tone mellowed, “And did I just have phone sex with a total stranger?” The other whimpered.

 

“Hey, hey… calm down. This isn’t your boyfriend’s number.” Jongin said at once. There was a soft rustling and a couple of taps; the other must have been checking his phone, before quiet sobs made its way to Jongin’s ear. The latter panicked at once; he never wanted to make the other cry. “Then why didn’t you stop me to tell me I had the wrong number? I feel like I just cheated on my boyfriend.” The other wailed. “YOU PERVERT!” He screamed out of the blue. Jongin gulped. “I-I…” He stuttered, not really knowing what to say. It’s not like the other wasn’t telling the truth anyways. He had jerked off in a session of phone sex with a stranger, despite knowing that he wasn’t the intended audience the other had in mind; it did kind of classify him as a pervert. Oh god. Jongin ran his clean hand over his bed of hair. “You were the one that moaned so sexily and initiated this whole thing anyways.” He panicked and shot back as an excuse. “Then why didn’t you just hang up, you creep?” The other screeched.

 

Excellent question. Jongin sighed, he didn’t like where this was going – the other screaming hysterically into his ear. He dare say he loves the other’s voice, but he much preferred when it was used to moan and call his name. “I don’t know, okay?” He spat out before exhaling deeply. All he wanted was to find peace and quiet in his radio booth after yet another taxing day full of schedules. The earlier session they had did help him relax some, but now, Jongin was regretting he ever picked up that phone call. The other freaking out and screaming into the phone wasn’t any different from what his fangirls did on a daily basis. There was a complete silence for a moment; the other must have sensed his frustration and that he wasn’t in a good mood. “Uhm… are you okay? Want to talk about it?” The other broke his silence a couple of moments later. Jongin snorted at the other’s concern. “You know, you were screaming at me and calling me a pervert just a minute ago.” The other chuckled lightly. A small smile crept up Jongin’s face just then. Ahh that’s it... that’s the kind of sound I adore; your laughter.

 

“Yes, I see the irony and I know this is awkward… I really should be hanging up on you.” The other drew a deep breath. “But, I’m a good listener and you seem like you need someone to hear you out.” Jongin hummed. Honestly, he was kind of touched that a complete stranger was able to pick up on his troubled mind and had offered him a listening ear. “Is it work?” The other asked. Jongin chuckled and nodded despite the other not being able to see him. I wonder how he would react if he knew he was speaking to one of Korea’s top stars. “Work, life in general…” The other made an “oh…” sound. Jongin leaned back in his chair.

 

“Do you work in an office?” The other continued to ask, “Nine to five like me? Well, not like me exactly since I work overtime most days.” Jongin found himself chuckling along with the other male. “I don’t really have a fixed timing for work… but yeah, really long hours most days as well. I’m tired most of the time.” He sighed. The other hummed, “But you like it though? That’s why you’re still working there…” Jongin paused for a while before admitting, “Yeah, I like my job mostly. But it’s just – some days I find it suffocating, you know what I mean?” The pair fell into a comfortable silence, the other not prying any further. “What about you then?” Jongin cleared his throat and asked. “I-I work in a small café… we close at five but I tend to stay back and explore new recipes, hence the long hours.” Jongin liked the way the other’s voice lightened up at the words new recipes. It’s without doubt that though the other finds his job tiring, he still does it because he’s really passionate about it. Jongin smiled; that’s another thing they had in common.

 

“So you’re a chef then? Wow…” The other chuckled, “Yes, pastry chef though.” Jongin hummed. “I bet your creations taste amazing.” He sighed, tongue already poking out and licking at his lips. Jongin always turned hungry at midnight and just imagining rows and rows of delicious cakes and other pastries was enough to make his stomach grumble. The other male burst out laughing. “H-How would you know though? You don’t even know me. I don’t even know you... For all I know, you could be a serial killer.” Jongin joined in chuckling. “Because you have a really sweet voice that’s why I know.” The other groaned and whined, “Stop with the sweet-talking, I can get diabetes.” I’m utterly serious though. But Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to say it out loud.

 

“So uhm… before we-you know…” Jongin cleared his throat, not knowing how to continue. The other started choking. “Can we just forget the whole thing about the phone sex part earlier?” Jongin had to strain his ear to hear the other. It is pretty unforgettable though. But he settled for just an “Okay” a second later. He didn’t know why he was feeling a little sour. “If you don’t mind me asking…” Jongin paused, but when the other didn’t make a sound, he figured the other had given him the go-ahead so he continued, “I heard that you’re having some relationship problems, that’s why you-you know…” The other exhaled deeply. “That’s why I tried to have phone sex with my boyfriend to spice things up, only to fail horribly? Yeah, I know… pretty dumb of me.”

 

“D-Do you wanna talk about it?” Jongin asked. After all, the other had listened to his problems earlier, wasn’t it just courtesy that he listened to the other’s worries as well? “Hmm…” Jongin waited patiently. It took the other quite awhile to answer, probably contemplating if he wanted to share such a private topic with a complete stranger. “My boyfriend and I… We’ve been together for about seven years? Since first year of college anyways...” So he’s twenty-seven? Only one older than me… Jongin hummed, prompting the other to continue. “And… I can’t help but feel that we’re near the end of our relationship, you know what I mean?” The other fell silent. Jongin wanted to say “no” since he’s only had a few relationships, none of them lasting past six months each time. “We’ve done just about everything a couple should do and it’s like we know each other so well now that nothing’s exciting anymore…” Jongin glanced at the wall clock and was immediately taken aback by the time, he didn’t know they had talked for that long; it was almost one in the morning. It was just so easy falling into conversation with the other that neither noticed the passing time; it’s almost like they’ve known each other for the longest time and were now catching up like old friends.

 

“Have you considered getting married, settling down with this Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, prolonging the call. He didn’t care if he had an early schedule the next day; he had a meeting with his CEO at the entertainment company in the morning. “Yeah… We did talk about it, but I don’t think both of us are ready to take the next step, you know? Marriage is a huge deal and I want to be absolutely sure that I’m settling down with the right guy…” The other sighed and admitted, “I love Chanyeol, but these days, I’m not sure if that love has faded to one between best friends or brothers.” Jongin hummed. “Well, I can’t say much since I’m not exactly a relationship expert… but, I do think the both of you need to sit down and have a good long talk. If things don’t really work out, then it’s best to take a break instead of stubbornly carrying on like nothing’s wrong between you two. Don’t call your boyfriend for phone sex just because you think it’ll spice up your relationship once more.” He teased.

 

“But I’m scared…” The other said softly. He sounded so small and sad that Jongin wanted so much to bring him in his arms and hold him tightly, to protect him. “What are you so afraid of?” He asked. “I-I just…” The other stuttered before righting his thoughts again. “I’m scared that things won’t be the same again… and maybe they won’t be. I’ve grown so used to having Chanyeol around that it’s comfortable, almost like routine. For so many years I have had him by my side, to suddenly lose him… I don’t even know if I will be able to cope with that.” There was a small sniffle and Jongin just knew that the other had started to tear. “You’re scared of change.” He started off slowly, in a warm comforting tone. “Everyone’s scared of change. But sometimes change is necessary, and once you get pass the fear that change brings, you might find yourself regretting not embracing it earlier.” Jongin didn’t wait for the other to respond. “I was once scared of change too.” This story isn’t something he would tell to just anyone, only his family and closest friends knew, but now that he’s telling it to the other, it speak volumes of how at ease he was with this particular stranger.

 

“You know… I once had a dream of becoming the world’s best ballet dancer. I remember practicing hard everyday; I was just so passionate about dance. I had fallen in love with the idea of pursuing ballet as a career for the rest of my life.” Jongin could feel the other holding his breath, waiting for the “but” to come in. “But I injured my back during one of my recitals in high school, had to have emergency surgery, and when I came to…” This time, it was Jongin that was struggling to hold his tears back. “When I came to… the doctor told me that I wasn’t going to be able to dance professionally ever again.” He heard the other gasp loudly. “My whole world just came crashing down so for weeks I did stupid things.” The other whispered after a while, “What stupid things? If you don’t mind me asking that is!” The other hurried to add. Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I tried to kill myself.” He whispered in his softest voice. There it was; yet another sharp gasp from the other end.

 

“What happened then?” The other asked. “My mum found me… she cried a lot, and that’s when I snapped out of it really. I didn’t want to see her hurt anymore, I didn’t want to see myself hurt anymore, so I let go.” Jongin sighed. “I let go of my dream of becoming a professional ballet dancer. I changed my dream. It was hard at first; one can’t just give up something that suddenly and expect everything to be fine. But then, I moved on and pursued another dream. So I’m fine now, I feel better actually.” Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly. If he hadn’t switched dreams then, he wouldn’t have become the Kim Jongin the whole of South Korea adored. You gain some, you lose some, but at the end of the day, we’re all winners. “Point is, don’t fear change. Have a talk with your boyfriend… it’ll be alright. Even if it isn’t, you know you’re going to be just fine.” The other hummed, “Thanks for the advice and thanks for sharing your story.” Jongin found himself smiling.

 

“Oh my! I didn’t know it had gotten so late.” The other exclaimed before there was a sound of rustling sheets. Jongin’s face flushed when he realized that the other was probably still naked in bed after what they had done earlier. “Oh yeah…” Jongin popped up from the roller chair and started pacing in the booth. He squeaked when he spotted a stray stain of his cum on the desk before grabbing at a tissue desperately to wipe it off. “Uhm… this is awkward.” The other laughed shyly. “It was a nice talk, yeah? I should probably hang up now.” Jongin literally pouted; he enjoyed the conversation very much and would like for it to have continued. Ever since he had become the Kim Jongin, decent and honest conversations have been rare if not non-existent. “W-Will I hear from you again?” Jongin asked shyly. He heard the other draw in a sharp breath before saying apologetically. “I don’t think we should contact each other anymore, I still feel bad for engaging in phone sex with someone other than my boyfriend. It’s for the best…” Jongin sighed; he kind of expected that, nonetheless, it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

 

“O-Oh, okay then…” He spoke up after a short period of silence. “Can I at least have your name?” Jongin asked. The other contemplated for a while before finally giving in. “My name’s Kyungsoo… It’s not like we’re going to meet outside of this phone call anyways, I guess leaving a name won’t hurt.” Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo. His name is Kyungsoo. “Your name suits you.” He heard a snort from the said boy but ignored him to ramble on in hope of dragging on the conversation. “It’s sweet and cute. You probably look it too, if my guess is right.” Jongin teased, though never lying. “Except your voice… Deep yet mellow, just like honey. If you sound so good on the phone, I really want to hear you talk to me live.” There was a thump before more rustling of from the other end. “Kyungsoo?” Jongin frowned. “Are you okay?”

 

A breathy voice cut in just then. “Y-Yeah I’m fine… I really should go now.” The other sighed before speaking up with a light tone in an attempt to end off their somewhat odd encounter on a good note; what had started off as phone sex had transitioned to some sort of heart to heart talk slash counseling session. “So… yeah, goodbye.” Jongin whispered a goodbye of his own before the other hung up. Kyungsoo… Jongin took a glance at the computer before scrambling for a pen, jotting down the other’s digits right before they disappeared off the screen. “Kyungsoo…” He tapped the post-it before propping the pen against his chin, smiling as he looked down at the other’s phone number. The other had said that they shouldn’t contact each other anymore. But Jongin had no intention to hold up the end of his bargain.

 

 

“You come straight up you hear me? Our meeting with the President is scheduled at nine, which means you only have half an hour, Jongin.” Sehun glared at him, “I’ll kill you if you’re late!” Jongin scowled and shoved his manager away before tugging his beanie down lower. “I got it, Jesus. Enough with the nagging mum…” He snickered when Sehun gasped before he turned around to stalk off, ignoring the other’s indignant squawk. Jongin’s eyes surveyed the atrium, looking for hiding fans, before he hurried over to the café on the first floor of the entertainment company. Outsiders weren’t allowed in the building; security sure did a good job of keeping fans out. However, that didn’t mean the staff working here weren’t fans too. He once had a staff member grab at him when he was least expecting it and shoving her phone in front of his face asking for a photo together.

 

To Jongin, anytime before noon was considered way too early to be awake, it’s only because he respected his CEO, that’s why he had decided to turn up for their scheduled meeting. He desperately needed some caffeine to stop himself from falling back asleep. The aromas of coffee and freshly baked croissants were already calling out to him as he neared, but he stilled when he heard a female squealing to his left. Afraid that someone had spotted him, Jongin took a quick side-glance only to let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the girl was simply staring down at her phone. After all, it would be hard to notice him after he had put in so much effort to dress not to impress. He had purposely worn a pair of baggy sweatpants, hoodie and flip-flops, a far cry from how superstar Kim Jongin would dress. Not to mention, his huge mask and round rim glasses shielded his face from unwanted stares. I’m stealthy, like a ninja! Jongin smirked and sauntered over to the counter.

 

“Good morning, may I take your order?” Jongin hummed and reached for his wallet in his pocket. “Can I have a large caramel macchiato, please?” He ducked his head slightly when the cashier’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Jongin knew he had his fair share of fanboys too. He couldn’t risk the one in front of him pointing out his identity, not when there were quite a number of occupied tables around them. “Okay. Do you want anything to go with your drink? A new batch of crème brûlée just came out from the oven… the pastry chef’s my friend and I know his food are to die for.” Jongin’s eyes darted up to stare at the cashier who had a suspicious smile on his lips. Nodding confusedly, he muttered out a hesitant “Sure” before forking out the money. “Thanks…” He glanced at the other’s nametag before adding, “Jongdae.” The cashier was positively beaming as he handed him back the receipt. He knows, he knows you’re Kim Jongin. Jongin’s mind was screaming at him to hide and so he darted off to a table half hidden away in the corner.

 

He knew Sehun would ask him to lay low so Jongin’s face was practically one with the table with how desperately he was curling in on himself when the waiter came to deliver his order. “One large caramel macchiato and a crème brûlée.” He couldn’t stop his head from jerking up when he heard that smooth, honey-like voice though. Cute, was the first word he would describe the waiter smiling down at him. The other’s eyes looked too wide and he nudged his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, wondering if he’d accidently worn a pair of magnifiers instead, allowing him to zoom in on the other’s eyes. Nope. Wow, are his eyes always that gorgeous? Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing that he’d been rudely staring at the other for too long a time to be considered normal. “T-Thanks…” He croaked out, finally shifting his eyes away. “You’re welcome! I hope you enjoy the crème brûlée seeing as it’s me who made it.” The waiter smiled kindly. Wow... Now Jongin was staring transfixed at the lips pulled into a delectable heart-shaped smile.

 

“Kyungsoo! Can you serve this to the young lady over there?” Jongin found himself freezing up at the mention of that name. What surprised him most was when the waiter who had just served him spun his head towards the direction of the voice – Jongdae’s – and replied with an “Okay, coming!” What in the world? “You’re Kyungsoo?” Jongin couldn’t stop the slip of his tongue when he came across the waiter’s nametag pinned on his uniform. The latter nodded before cocking his head. “Do we know each other?” Jongin wanted so much to kiss away the confused furrowed brows and pouty lips. Working at a café as a pastry chef… He wanted to slap himself; what were the odds that the one before him wasn’t the Kyungsoo from last night? Of course I know you! How could I possibly forget that voice? And now he had a face to put to the voice and name; Jongin couldn’t be happier. “Uhm… not really.” His eyes darted down before he pointed shyly at the other’s chest, “I just saw your nametag.” Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin found himself staring up in amazement once more. He had heard the other laugh over the phone last night, but hearing it face-to-face made it sound so much better.

 

“You’re funny.” Kyungsoo smiled before bowing slightly. “Well, I still have other things to do. Enjoy your meal, sir.” Jongin almost yelled out to stop him when he turned to walk away, but he didn’t. Jongin merely stared after the other’s back. I was right! He does look sweet and cute, just like I thought his name suggested. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the other, sipping on his macchiato as he watched Kyungsoo walk up to Jongdae. Jongin didn’t even notice the frown that had crept up onto his own face when the waiter leaned too close (in Jongin’s opinion) to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear. The latter seemed to blush at whatever Jongdae was saying and when the two glanced over at Jongin, he almost choked and hurriedly shoved a spoonful of crème brûlée under his mask and into his mouth, pretending as if he wasn’t staring at them, or rather, Kyungsoo, in the first place.

 

He didn’t choke when he practically inhaled the bite of pastry, but Jongin almost teared because this is epic good! He stared down at the crème brûlée in awe before looking appreciatively towards Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t stop moaning after every bite he ate, turning oblivious to anything and everything around him as he focused solely on the wave after wave of sensory assault on his tongue, mind and heart. He tensed when Kyungsoo stalked pass him though, only relaxing when the other swept pass again before leaning against the counter and chatting to Jongdae. Jongin dug for his phone and dragged it out from his pockets.

 

Kyungsoo

 

He couldn’t keep his eyes away from the phone number he had saved. Jongin chewed on his bottom lip anxiously before pressing dial, leaving his phone on the table as he stared at Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Please be him. Please let it be him... A brilliant smile spread across his face when there was a shrill ringing before Kyungsoo was fumbling for his pockets. Yes! It was only a late confirmation to what he had assumed earlier. “Hello?” The other picked up, only to frown a second later when there was no reply rendered. It wasn’t like Jongin was going to speak with the duo so near him, so he remained silent and stared. “Uhm hellooooo?” Kyungsoo tried again, shrugging when Jongdae gave him a questioning look. “Strange…” He pouted and hung up. Cute.

 

Jongin wanted so much to go over and introduce himself but given the circumstances, he couldn’t. One, he was trying to hide from being noticed and saying hi would only bring more attention to him. Two, how was he going to introduce himself? He couldn’t possibly go up to Kyungsoo and say, “Hi, I’m the guy you had phone sex with last night. It’s really great to meet you. Let’s hang out?” He would probably get himself a kick in the nuts and the other would probably scream “Pervert!” at him before kicking him again. Three, it was clear from what Kyungsoo had said last night that he didn’t want to associate with him again. The phone sex and talk after was only a one-off. They are strangers and they were to remain strangers.

 

He was still too deep in thought – wrecking his brain for ideas to approach the other, whether to approach the other – so he failed to notice a seething Sehun stomping towards his table. “I said not to be late! Do you even know what time it is now, Kim Jongin?” The manager hissed softly in his best effort to not draw attention towards them in the corner. Jongin startled and stared up at Sehun with fearful eyes. The latter could be real scary when he’s angry, and the look on Sehun’s face now had Jongin quaking in his shoes, wanting to run off screaming for his mama. “I-I am so sorry?” He tried placating the other but he failed horribly. “I’ll kill you later. But for now, let’s go… President Wu is waiting for you.” Sehun grabbed his arm and half-dragged him out of his seat, Jongin barely managed to grab onto his unfinished drink.

 

Almost everyone was staring at the pair now and Kyungsoo was no exception. Jongin felt his heart rate picking up as every step he took brought him closer and closer to the other. Kyungsoo was staring as Sehun pulled Jongin along. But right when they were about to pass the other, Jongin couldn’t help but utter, “I was right, Kyungsoo. Your creations do taste amazing.” He and Sehun were gone before the other could register what he said. Somehow, the words were familiar to Kyungsoo, but the chef couldn’t recall where he had heard that. Kyungsoo, though confused, smiled nonetheless and yelled out a “thanks!” in reply.

 

Meanwhile, Jongin was smiling dopily as he and Sehun rode the elevator up to meet the president. “What’s wrong with you?” The latter narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the dreamy look in Jongin’s eyes. Jongin jolted and squeaked out a “nothing”, which of course, sounded nothing like just a nothing. He cleared his throat awkwardly, thankful that Sehun didn’t have mindreading abilities to spy on some of the thoughts floating around in his mind. “It’s that waiter from just now right?” Jongin whirled around in shock to stare at a smirking Sehun. “You like the small guy?” Jongin spluttered, eyes darting all over the place. “W-What? Uhm… Noooo.” He concluded lamely. Sehun snorted and rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I doubt why the public calls you the king of romantic comedies. You can’t act for nuts.” He paused, “Well, you can’t lie in front of me that is.” Jongin shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t know what you’re saying.” He folded his arms and glared at the light above the door. Only the 10th floor… Why is Kris’s office all the way on the 30th, can’t the elevator go faster?

 

“Please. I can tell from your puppy look and how you bothered thanking him for the food earlier.” The manager pointed an accusing finger at his best friend. “You like him.” Sehun said it with such finality in his voice that Jongin didn’t bother denying it again. He couldn’t, seeing as the other spoke nothing but the truth. Jongin did like Kyungsoo. It was strange really; unusual was another word that could be used to describe it. It was strange that Jongin would take a liking to the other’s voice. It was strange that Jongin would take a liking to the other simply because of how at ease he felt when conversing with him last night. It was strange that Jongin would take a liking to the other’s face after seeing him in the café earlier despite him believing that attraction between two shouldn’t be solely defined by physical appearances. Kyungsoo was doing all sorts of strange things to him, but to be completely honest, Jongin wants to embrace it.

 

“It doesn’t matter though.” Jongin conceded, “He has a boyfriend already.” Sehun sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small comforting squeeze. “But if there’s no boyfriend in the equation… will you ask him out?” Jongin gave his friend’s words a bit of thought. Will I ask Kyungsoo out if he wasn’t already attached? He shook his head sadly after a couple of seconds, right when the door slid open upon reaching their destination. “Even if he says yes, can you imagine what will happen when the media finds out that I’m dating him?” Sehun shrugged, “Your fangirls will kill you?” Jongin shook his head and rapped his knuckles on the door of the President’s room. “My fans will kill him. I don’t want to subject Kyungsoo to all that.” The two dropped the subject and greeted Kris when they entered his room.

 

But the name, voice and face of one particular person never left Jongin’s mind. And they were to remain embedded in his heart; the early seeds planted that were to blossom into something bigger, something more important. Something that many define as love… 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you’re back again!” The sudden voice beside his ear makes him whip his head up and Jongin prides himself in not spitting out the mouthful of honey lemon tea he had trapped in his cheeks. What resulted from the sudden notice of the other’s presence was he swallowing hard and coughing because he managed to get some of the liquid down the wrong pipe. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo panicked and patted his back, oblivious to the fact that it was his hand contact that prompted Jongin to cough and splutter even more. The other only drew back when Jongin hurriedly brought up his mask to cover most of his face again, it having previously been drawn down so that he could slip a piece of the chocolate chip muffin in his mouth and sip at his cup of tea.

 

_Did he recognize me?_ He glanced at Kyungsoo worriedly. Jongin was seated in a secluded corner in the café again, and he’d been sure that there was no one around to point out his presence. _Shouldn’t have let down my guard._

 

“I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo apologized once again. Jongin waved his hands in front of him frantically.

 

“I-It’s okay…” He squeaked out, giving himself an inward slap in the face for embarrassing himself in front of his crush. There, he said it. Crush. Jongin admits he has a crush on the other. He froze entirely when Kyungsoo invited himself to sit down in front of him.

 

“Is this okay?” The other gestured, making reference to him taking his own initiative to sit. 

 

“Y-Y-Yeah…” Jongin stammered before clearing his throat. “Yes, of course.” He repeated in a deeper tone disguised as a calm one, though he was sure his heart was pumping out of his chest at that moment. Must not embarrass myself in front of Kyungsoo anymore, Jongin made a mental note.

 

“Do you remember me?” Kyungsoo smiled and the other’s lips momentarily blinded Jongin. How can I possibly not? Jongin wanted to voice out, but he kept mum though. “I was the one who served you the crème brûlée last week! Do you mind me asking…” Jongin had to crane his neck a little forward to hear Kyungsoo’s voice as it gradually drifted off into a whisper. 

 

“Why are you dressed like that?” The other gestured to the whole of Jongin before holding both his hands up in a mock surrender. “I’m sorry if you feel offended, I didn’t mean to say that you have a horrible fashion sense, which you kind of do, I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo paused before shaking his head jerkily and attempting to smile.

 

“Forget everything I’ve just said. What I mean to say is that I’m just curious.” He settled for a lame grimace. “I recognized you from last week because you’re dressed in the same semi-stalker semi-criminal outfit.” Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin’s mask, beanie and all-black attire with wide curious eyes. The latter should get mad for the other basically just mocked the way he dressed, but Jongin was barely paying attention to anything other than Kyungsoo’s face. He looked so adorable that Jongin couldn’t hold back the small laugh that escaped him. 

 

_Phew, so he doesn’t recognize me right. Great._ Jongin smiled behind his mask.

 

Kyungsoo’s face lit up when Jongin leaned forward, mirth in his eyes, which meant that he wasn’t mad at him for dissing his dress sense. “Do I really dress like a criminal?” He asked amusedly, not noticing the way the other shuddered at his husky voice. Kyungsoo nodded once, then another time, a shy blush on his face. “You won’t even know if I’m one, so why do you still approach me?” Jongin asked. “Aren’t you afraid?” He was half-giggling inside at the sudden alarmed look on Kyungsoo’s face.

 

_Does he seriously think I’m a murderer of sorts?_ Jongin snorted. “I’m just kidding you know.” Kyungsoo literally breathed out a deep sigh of what must be relief. He’s so naïve. Jongin briefly wondered how this Kyungsoo was the same Kyungsoo whom he had phone sex with just last week. The many sides of the other made Jongin so curious, he wanted to learn all of him.

 

“Oh, of course you’re kidding haha… I knew that.” Kyungsoo’s shifty eyes gave his lie away. “So why are you dressed like this then? It’s just odd…” Jongin ducked his head slightly when the other narrowed his eyes after meeting his gaze. “I mean, I don’t even know what you look like and today’s my second time speaking to you.” Third actually, Jongin wanted to correct, but he kept his mouth shut for obvious reasons. 

 

Kyungsoo gasped suddenly and leaned forward, drawing the attention of Jongin once more as he beckoned him to lean in too. “Is it because your face has some kind of hideous scar?” He asked in his softest voice, pitiful eyes locked on Jongin’s.

 

The latter actually choked on air. “I’m sorry, I made you choke again!” Kyungsoo panicked and shoved his cup of tea in his hands, Jongin taking a hurried gulp under his mask to clear his airway and buy some time to think up a response to Kyungsoo’s ridiculousness. Cute ridiculous, that is.

 

“No, that’s not it!” Jongin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He settled for, “It’s complicated” after a short period of silence. He was thankful that Kyungsoo didn’t pursue his question. The other would probably get the shock of his life if Jongin revealed his face. 

 

“Okay, so do you work here?” Kyungsoo waved his hands about carelessly. “You know my friend, Jongdae? He’s usually the counter staff here but he’s not in today… He always goes about bragging that he knows one of the managers here.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes dramatically before both of his hands reached out to grab onto Jongin’s. The latter tensed and stared at their hands, awestruck. _Breathe Jongin, breathe. Remember to inhale and exhale._ He tried, really, but Jongin still ended up choking on air. Thank god Kyungsoo was oblivious to his reaction and was still rambling on.

 

“If you are a staff here, is your position higher than that of a manager?” Kyungsoo beamed, “Can I be your friend then? I can’t wait to rub it in Jongdae’s face! I don’t know any famous persons you see…” It was a small squeeze to his hand that made Jongin look up, eyes locking with Kyungsoo’s curious ones. He could only blink once, twice, and spastically; he barely remembered what Kyungsoo was talking about, too entranced with Kyungsoo’s hand holding his. Jongin wanted never to let go. “So are you higher than a manager? Producer or director or something along those lines?” The other repeated excitedly.

 

Think higher… Jongin wondered if Kyungsoo would faint if he knew he was speaking with one of Korea’s top celebrities. “Uhm…” Jongin hesitated. 

 

“It’s okay if you’re not!” Kyungsoo interjected. “It doesn’t matter really. We shouldn’t let our statuses define us. Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself.” The other probably thought Jongin was just a regular white-collar worker as a result of his hesitance to answer his earlier question. He almost let out a pathetic whine when Kyungsoo released his hand.

 

“We can still be friends right?” Jongin asked earnestly. And once again, Jongin couldn’t think of anything more beautiful when Kyungsoo gave him his brilliant heart-shaped smile. 

 

“Of course we can!” The other stuck out his hand, which Jongin shook shyly. “My name is Do Kyungsoo, as you should already know by now.” Kyungsoo smiled and pointed to his name tag before pointing at Jongin. “What’s yours?” 

 

_Oh shit._ Jongin paused before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Uhm…”

 

“Is the muffin so good that you’ve forgotten your name.” Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongin replicated the other’s laugh fakely and just when he was about to speak, his phone rang. Phew. He made a grab for it and held it up apologetically. “Sorry, I have to take this call.” He mouthed, only to realize that Kyungsoo couldn’t possible read his lips with his mask covering half his face. “Hello?” Jongin answered, gaze still lingering on Kyungsoo’s face, though the latter was looking down at his lap, most probably giving him some privacy to answer the call.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU COW!” He winced at once and distanced his phone from his ear. His ear was still ringing from Sehun’s screech. “I’m at the office and can you not shout, Sehun? I’m turning deaf, thanks to you.” Jongin half-turned his body away from Kyungsoo, squirming uncomfortably. He felt Sehun pause before the other’s suspicious voice came through. “Office?” Jongin could imagine the scoff and eye roll the other was giving him on the other end. “Why are you at the office? And at nine in the morning, no less… Why are you awake at a time where you should be dead to the world?” Jongin gulped. Right… what excuse was he going to give Sehun? “Uhm, of course I’m awake haha you’re so funny…” His eye darted to Kyungsoo anxiously, “I always get up early. That’s what hard workers do!” Can’t have Kyungsoo thinking I’m a lazy hobo.

 

“I CALL BULLSHIT!” Sehun screamed into the phone once more. “What are you doing at the office then?” Jongin bit on his bottom lip. “I-I have a meeting with Kris?” He stuttered lamely. Sehun scoffed, “I’m your manager and I didn’t know you had a scheduled meeting with the President?” Jongin shrugged, running out of excuses to give. “You’re there because of the little chef, right?” There was a teasing lift in Sehun’s voice. Just then, Jongin’s eyes met with said little chef’s, which resulted in him emitting a soft hiccup. “No…” He squeaked, like a mouse, a very red in the face mouse. But Sehun obviously took his hiccup as confirmation for he was crowing into the phone next, ignoring Jongin’s desperate attempts to deny his words.

 

“Hic! N-No it’s not hic like t-that hic.” Kyungsoo was looking increasingly worried as Jongin stumbled over his words amidst the adorable hiccups he would emit. “As much as I would love to hear your beautiful love story, sarcasm intended, you have a photo shoot for Vogue in an hour. I’m coming to get you.” He hung up before Jongin could get a word in, leaving the latter to gawk at his phone. He jolted in his seat as the loudest hiccup yet emerged from within. Kyungsoo burst out into peals of laughter and if Jongin wasn’t so embarrassed by it, he would definitely have stopped to admire the other’s laugh. Why am I always embarrassing myself in front of him? Jongin slapped himself a thousand times over in his head.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo bit back his laugh and handed him his drink for the second time that day. “Hic.” Jongin nodded awkwardly before muttering a short “Thanks”. He practically inhaled all the tea in his cup. “Do you have to go?” Kyungsoo asked, gesturing to his phone. Jongin nodded hesitantly before gobbling up the remaining bite of muffin. He moaned. “Thish is sho good, did chu make eet?” A combination of his stuffed mouth and facemask led to his muffled query. But Kyungsoo understood nonetheless, the little chef smiling and nodding at the same time.

 

“Yes, I’m glad you like it.” The other clasped his hand together excitedly. “Maybe next time I can treat you to something more delicious! I’m currently trying out new recipes.” His smile faltered as he eyed Jongin somewhat apprehensively. “There will be a next time… right? As in, you’ll be back to our café?” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with what the latter would consider as a hopeful expression if he were one who likes to embrace positivity. Oh my god, is he hinting that he wants to see me again? Jongin was waving pom poms in the air and running berserk inwardly. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself. Get a grip, Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin nodded his head shyly. He had always hated coming down to the company, but perhaps from now on, he had found a new reason to look forward to such visits. After all, he didn’t have a schedule here today, but he still came. It was obvious what he came for, or rather, who he came for. Though Jongin isn’t brave enough to admit to said person.

 

The smaller stood up and jerked his thumb in the direction of the kitchen doors. “I should get back to work…” Jongin jumped to his feet hastily and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It was nice talking to you, even though you might find me a little bothersome for interrupting your breakfast.” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to grin sheepishly. Bother? Jongin’s eyes expanded. “You weren’t bothering me!” He exclaimed loudly. So loud that Kyungsoo winced and his whole body jerked backwards at Jongin’s impressive vocal cords. “It was nice talking to you too.” Jongin whispered, “I like you-” He shook his head frantically when Kyungsoo’s eyes bulged, “-I mean, I like talking to you too. You’re a very nice person. To talk to I mean… Well, not just to talk to, I’m sure you’re a very nice person in general. I’m rambling aren’t I? I will stop now.” Jongin made a motion to zip up his lips and stared at his own feet shyly.

 

There was a moment of stunned silence on Kyungsoo’s part before the other giggled. He fucking giggled. Jongin gripped onto the helm of his shirt and willed himself not to pounce on the other and squish him to his chest. “You’re too cute.” Kyungsoo chuckled in amusement. Jongin’s right leg started shaking all of a sudden and he had to pinch his thigh to get it to stop. “You’re cute too!” He exclaimed at a great volume once more, drawing curious eyes from the one or two customers at the other end of the café. Jongin waved his arms in front of him frantically when Kyungsoo went slack-jawed. “N-No, you’re not cute at all.” He panicked when a hurt expression crept up the other’s face. Jongin stammered, “I t-take that back, you’re cute… really, really-”

 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Kyungsoo cut in. Jongin flushed red, but before he could wave his hands in denial once more, a loud retching sound from behind them drew both their attentions away. “You two are all rainbows and butterflies, I may just puke.” Sehun deadpanned, arms folded as he arched an eyebrow at the duo. Kyungsoo frowned and glanced between Jongin and the newcomer. “Who are you?” He asked, though he seemed to recall the said man dragging Jongin out of the café last week.

 

Sehun looked affronted to say the least. “Who am I? Are you asking me who am I?” He scoffed and gestured to his face. “Don’t you recognize Oh Sehun, the best manager in this company?” Sehun shook his head disappointedly, “I’m offended, little chef.” Jongin ran his hand down his face and sighed. “By the way, is Jongdae here today?” The manager scanned his surroundings. “No, to answer your question. But how do you know Jongdae?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at Sehun. There was a suspicious red tint on the latter’s cheeks; something that made Jongin narrow his eyes at his best friend too. “We’re acquaintances, that’s all!” Sehun rushed out before grabbing at Jongin’s arm so that they can get going.

 

“Let’s go, Jongin. Bye little chef!” Sehun barely bothered to wave before he was shoving Jongin out of the café. The latter struggled to remove Sehun’s grip on his arms, before finally giving up and resorting to wriggling his fingers in replacement of a wave. “Bye Kyungsoo…” He bowed slightly before Sehun and him turned the corner. Jongin smiled when he heard Kyungsoo yelling out his goodbyes though. “Wipe off that disgusting smile I know you have under that mask.” Sehun hissed into his ear. “You’re in love. It’s gross and sickening.” Jongin kept smiling nonetheless. He didn’t know when his hiccups disappeared, but he did know one thing; Sehun wasn’t wrong. He was indeed falling, every single day.

 

It was only when the kitchen door slammed shut behind Kyungsoo that the chef froze in shock. “J-Jongin?” He gasped sharply. Did that Oh Sehun dude just call ‘I’m not a murderer I just dress like one’ Jongin? He only knew one Jongin. “As in, the Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo muttered to himself before his jaw dropped. Well, Oh Sehun did say he is a manager. “It must be true then!” Kyungsoo slapped both palms over his cheeks. “I almost killed a celebrity…” He thought back to how he made the other choke, not once, but twice, and whined. It was only after a while that Kyungsoo straightened up. “It’s not like I’m going to see him again anyways.” He clenched his fists determinedly. But he said there will be a next time, a little voice in his head whispered. Kyungsoo whined before slumping against the stove. “Well, famous guy like him… He probably won’t remember me.” The chef shrugged before returning to his work.

 

He couldn’t be more wrong about that.

 

 

Jongin stood up and stretched his limbs, arm extended out to the heavens before he twisted his hips a couple of times. It was nearing midnight and despite having a day full of schedules, sleep didn’t welcome him for once. Which explains why Jongin was getting ready to go out for a short midnight run. “Muscles checked.” He flexed his arms in the mirror before lifting his shirt. “Abs checked.” Jongin smirked and nodded, satisfied. As a public figure, he had the silent obligation to look his best, not only for the sake of his fans, but also for his own ego as well. “Let’s go…” He slipped on his trainers and stepped out of his room and then front door, leaving with only a couple of notes, his phone and keys in his pockets.

 

He hadn’t bothered with a mask considering the time of the day, or rather, night. The group of fangirls that had taken a habit to camping outside his house usually retired after ten pm. Jongin tugged down his cap and broke out into a light jog. Ah… it’s a beautiful night. He couldn’t help but train his eyes up, taking in the beauty of Seoul’s night sky. I wonder what Kyungsoo is doing. Is he looking at the stars too?” There it was; his thoughts rarely wandered from the little chef especially after their recent meeting in the café three days ago. Jongin smiled despondently. He had been too busy the past few days to sneak a visit to the café Kyungsoo worked at.

 

Jongin sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wasn’t healthy, thinking about the other all the time. Kyungsoo didn’t even know Jongin was the one he had accidental phone sex with, how freaked out he would be if he were to find out. But more importantly, the reason why Jongin had to let go of the thought of ever getting together with Kyungsoo was because of the boyfriend. He briefly wondered what the bastard looked like and if he was more handsome than the other so that Kyungsoo would look at him instead.

 

Okay, Jongin. He took in a deep breath. Clear your head, dude. Stop thinking about Kyungsoo no matter how cute he is, no matter how much you think of kissing him and holding him in your arms. Jongin gritted his teeth and sped up his jog. Forget him. He nodded his head determinedly. You’re just setting yourself up for heartbreak if you keep pining after him like that. Jongin was too engrossed in not thinking about Kyungsoo to notice the other person sharing the sidewalk with him. A second later, there was a nasty clash before both bodies fell to the ground.

 

Was it really his fault that fate led him back to the other time and time again?

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin struggled to his feet and stared at the face he so longed to forget. The other was obviously in pain, but Jongin didn’t know if it was because he was hurt from the fall for the sad look on Kyungsoo’s face far transcended any pain from physical injuries. His heart shattered at once as he knelt beside the silent other. “Why are you crying, did I hurt you?” Jongin was almost panicking. The other finally looked up, the question, “How did you know my name?” disappeared when he took in Jongin’s face. He couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping his lips.

 

“You’re really Kim Jongin, superstar and the weird guy from the café.” Kyungsoo whispered before he glanced down once more. Jongin did a double take. How did he know that it was me? But he pushed his question aside for he had more important things to tend to. Things like Kyungsoo is crying, and he doesn’t know why. The other was the one hurt, but yet, Jongin found himself in a different set of pain himself. “Please don’t cry.” He begged before pulling Kyungsoo up to stand. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Did you scrape your knee?” Kyungsoo remained silent apart from his random sniffles, as Jongin proceeded to check him over for injuries. But the latter found no blood or bruise, which clearly meant that the pain Kyungsoo was feeling, it was internal.

 

“Please stop crying.” Jongin repeated, growing increasingly worried. How to get him to stop crying? Jongin wasn’t sure his heart could take Kyungsoo’s crying a second longer, so he called on the bravery he didn’t even know he had and pulled the other into his arms. “It’s okay. Things are going to be just fine.” He hugged Kyungsoo tightly, feeling the other tense initially at the skinship before the smaller was relaxing into his hold. “I’m here. I’ll make sure everything’s alright. Don’t cry.” Jongin whispered into the other’s ear and patted his back. He could feel Kyungsoo trembling in his embrace, which gradually subsided, much to his relief.

 

“I’m fine now.” The other pulled back despite not looking it. Jongin held his tongue though. Kyungsoo bowed stiffly, “Sorry to bother you, I’ll be on my way now.” His feet shifted on the spot before he jerked his head down once more. However, a firm hand held onto his wrist the second he attempted to slide past Jongin. “For the second time since we’ve met, you’re not bothering me.” Jongin snapped. His heart softened when he spotted the flash of fear in Kyungsoo’s teary eyes. “I like spending time with you and you’re obviously not fine right now. Do you want to talk about it?” Jongin’s hand slipped down from Kyungsoo’s wrist and gave his hand a slight squeeze. The latter liked the action; it was comforting to say the least.

 

“B-But you’re Kim Jongin, a celebrity.” He emphasized on the last word, drawing a frown from said person. “Are you sure you want to spend time with average me?” Kyungsoo’s eyes swept the area; Jongin was still holding onto his hand and he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with the possibility of someone else spotting them. “Why not?” Jongin’s replied exasperatedly. “You’re the one who said we shouldn’t let our statuses define us. I find you very contradictory Do Kyungsoo.” Before the other could protest, Jongin was tugging on his hand and leading them across the road and to a 24-hr convenience store.

 

“Stay here. I’ll get us some drinks.” He forced Kyungsoo to settle in one of the plastic chairs outside the store before walking in. Not once did the latter’s eyes leave Jongin, still stunned that he was in the presence of a famous person, a famous person whom he happened to have conversed with more than once before. He couldn’t even fathom why Jongin remembered his name from their two encounters in the café. He didn’t think he was worthy of the other’s time. “Here.” Jongin sat down in the seat across from his and handed him a warm cup of tea. “Chamomile.” He gestured for Kyungsoo to help himself. The latter nodded gratefully before lifting the cup to his lips for a sip.

 

“Why were you crying, Kyungsoo? Someone once told me I’m a great listener. Just let it all out.” Jongin smiled encouragingly, “You shouldn’t keep all these negative energy within, it isn’t healthy.” Just as sudden as he had forgot his sadness because of Jongin’s appearance, it all came rushing back then. Kyungsoo set his cup down and stared sadly at his lap. “My relationship ended today.” Jongin really shouldn’t be happy at the news, but he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat. “We were together for a really, really long time. Granted, our relationship kind of bored down the past couple of months… But it still hurts a little.” Kyungsoo admitted after a brief moment of silence.

 

Yay- Oh wait, you should be sad for him, Jongin. He cleared his throat awkwardly and reached out to clasp Kyungsoo’s hands in his. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said calmly. Jongin was lying through his teeth, but Kyungsoo didn’t have to know that. “I thought we could salvage us by getting married. But I was wrong, I’m not making us happy if we were to force our way through this.” Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin was nodding his head earnestly, though he snapped himself out of it before the other could notice. “I think I should let go now.” Kyungsoo whispered. “I should let go right?” He looked up at Jongin with almost pleading eyes, as if he was seeking his confirmation. Of course you should! “Uhm…” Jongin bit down on his bottom lip, hard.

 

“If it’s not working, I think it’s best to part ways amiably.” He advised. Putting all selfishness and biasness aside, it was Jongin’s honest opinion. Kyungsoo nodded, “At least there was an offer to stay friends… It would be alright.” He said, more to assure himself than anything. Things wouldn’t exactly be alright; staying friends didn’t mean everything was going to be normal, there would always be some tension or something off in the air when they were to meet outside next time as ex-boyfriends, but Jongin didn’t point it out. He was fairly certain that Kyungsoo knew this himself. The two sipped on their tea simultaneously, allowing a period of comfortable silence to blanket them.

 

Jongin jolted in his seat when Kyungsoo started laughing under his breath all of a sudden. Don’t tell me he went cuckoo because he fell out of love? Jongin frowned. “Why? What’s wrong?” He asked anxiously. Should I bring him to see a psychiatrist? Kyungsoo flailed his arms wildly, eyes twinkling. “Don’t you find it funny, how world famous Kim Jongin is sitting down with me and he’s giving me relationship advice?” Oh… Jongin chuckled along with him. “But you surprise me really.” Kyungsoo stilled and eyed Jongin with a small smile on his lips. “I thought all stars have nasty personalities and act haughty all the time. You’re different, Kim Jongin.”

 

Jongin smiled and averted his eyes shyly. “I’m your fan from this day forward.” Kyungsoo declared. “Only now? Were you not my fan before today?” Jongin teased, liking the way the other’s cheeks flushed red. “Uhm… I haven’t really watched any of your movies and dramas.” Kyungsoo grinned sheepishly. “But I heard you’re really good at what you do!” He rushed out, afraid that Jongin would feel offended. “My best friend really likes you, he’s watched all your works and been to all your fan meets!”

 

Jongin chuckled, “Then, do you like me too?” He smiled as Kyungsoo’s eyes flew wide open before the other blinked spastically. “Tell you what…” Jongin didn’t wait for Kyungsoo’s reply, “I have a fan meeting next week. Why don’t you bring your best friend along?” He smiled, “Since it’ll be the first event of mine that you’re attending, you decide whether you like me after that.” Jongin chuckled at the other’s deer in the headlights expression. “O-Okay…” A smile made its way onto Kyungsoo’s face slowly before the other was full on nodding his head enthusiastically. “Okay! That sounds awesome!” Kyungsoo beamed.

 

“I’ll text you when I get the tickets from my manager.” Jongin nodded. “Shall we get going? You need to sleep at least before you wake up for work tomorrow.” Noting the empty cups, he stood up and jerked his head to the left. “I stay a couple of blocks down that way. You?” Kyungsoo blinked before he rushed to stand too. “Uhm, Jongin?” Kyungsoo chuckled, “How are you going to text me when you don’t even have my number?”

 

“Oh, but I do have-” Jongin stopped himself just in time and whirled around, taking in Kyungsoo’s confused expression. “I do know where you work, haha…” Phew, close call. Jongin shifted his weight back and forth on his left and right foot. “I’ll just get Sehun to drop off the tickets at the café.” Kyungsoo nodded and pointed in the same direction of Jongin’s residence. “I guess we’re heading in the same direction then. Shall we go?” He walked off as Jongin easily fell into step with the smaller. It should have been awkward as the two ambled on in silence, but it was strangely natural having each other’s silent company.

 

“I’m here.” Kyungsoo halted his steps outside a high-rise apartment. Jongin hated how the time they had together was so short. “Oh okay.” The two loitered awkwardly. “We stay quite near each other, I’m just five minutes away.” Kyungsoo nodded along with Jongin’s words and backed away slowly, shyly. “Uhm… it was nice meeting you I guess?” Jongin nodded and stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Thank you for listening to me and trying to cheer me up.” Kyungsoo smiled gratefully before turning to walk in the apartment building. “Wait, Kyungsoo!” Jongin yelled out after him, stumbling a couple of steps forward.

 

The chef spun around at once. Jongin looked breathtaking even in his simple jogging attire. “Y-Yes?” Kyungsoo stuttered out, feeling his heart flutter. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think if it was proper to feel that way about someone else when he had just broken up with Chanyeol. Jongin looked hesitant before he strode over and plucked Kyungsoo’s phone out of his hand. “I’m putting in my number…” He glanced over at Kyungsoo’s shell-shocked face for a second before grabbing the other’s hand and returning him his phone.

 

“Call me if you need someone to talk to.” Jongin rubbed his nape shyly before spinning around to jog away. “You must call! I’ll wait for it.” He turned around to yell, red in the face, not giving Kyungsoo time to react before he was gone. “W-What…?” Kyungsoo cupped his cheeks and whispered to himself in a daze. What just happened? He stared down at the contact Jongin had saved in his phone, a shy blush making its way onto his face. This side of Jongin was so unlike what he would expect from a celebrity; Jongin was so down-to-earth that Kyungsoo wasn’t uncomfortable speaking to him. Kyungsoo smiled. It was a weird end to the rollercoaster day he had. He admits, a good kind of weird though.

 

 

“So you’re saying, in my hand and in this phone, lies the Kim Jongin’s personal phone number?” Kyungsoo whined and tried to reach for his phone, but Jongdae had him squashed to the floor as he sat on his stomach. “Give it back, Jongdae. That’s my last warning!” Kyungsoo glared. “Oh my god!” His best friend started spazzing after a minute of total silence. “Oh my god!” Jongdae’s hands that were clutching onto Kyungsoo’s cell began to tremble. “Kim Jonginnnnnnn” He eyed Kyungsoo half in tears. The latter scowled and gave up, lying limp under the other’s weight.

 

“I shouldn’t have told you what happened.” Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath. Jongdae had found him passed out on the couch the next morning, the ending credits of Jongin’s latest movie playing on the TV; Kyungsoo didn’t catch a wink of sleep in the few hours he had left till dawn because he was curious how different the Jongin in movies and dramas was. The persistence of his best friend, who had confronted him on where he had been the night prior and why he had stolen his DVD box set of Jongin’s movie, was what led to him spilling everything that had transpired in the past couple of hours.

 

He smiled when Jongdae began cursing Chanyeol in every language he knew, or think he knew, when he heard that Chanyeol broke up with him. The other had always been extremely loyal and for that, Kyungsoo was proud to call Jongdae his bestie. But when the other so much as heard the name ‘Kim Jongin’, it was the start of his nightmare. Jongdae had tackled Kyungsoo onto the floor in his haste to get to Kyungsoo’s phone, and that’s where he finds himself now, kissing the carpet.

 

I still can’t believe he gave me his number… A silly smile crept up Kyungsoo’s face. It was safe to say that after watching two of Jongin’s latest romantic comedy films, Kyungsoo was sold. Be it the side of Jongin he witnessed in the early hours of today, or the different roles the other played in his movies, Kyungsoo found himself being reeled in by the charm of one Kim Jongin. I’m now one of the million Koreans obsessed with the young lad, oh god. He barely thought of Chanyeol since last night. That’s a good thing right?

 

“H-Hello? OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!” Jongdae’s scream was what snapped Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. “I’M KIM JONGDAE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVERRR! YESSSSS.” What? Kyungsoo’s eyes zeroed in on the lit screen of his phone that showed an ongoing phone call with no other than Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo screamed and stretched for the phone but he wasn’t exactly born with a lean physique; his arms were too short. “What? Kyungsoo? No, that wasn’t Kyungsoo screaming.” Jongdae’s eyes darted down to his best friend’s. “Who’s Kyungsoo?” He quipped innocently. “OH MY GOD!” Jongdae started bouncing without notice, which wasn’t really helping Kyungsoo’s cause. Oww… Stomach… Oww… Kyungsoo slapped the other’s thigh to get him to stop squishing him to death.

 

“Can you say I love you Kim Jongdae?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I knew you were the guy in our café. You’re still hot even though you were dressed weirdly.” Jongdae blabbered on. “Nope, there’s still no Kyungsoo here so you can’t speak with him.” He barely winced when Kyungsoo chomped down on his thigh. “Help me, Jongin!” Kyungsoo grew desperate and started shouting. “Get him to let me go please, I AM DYING.” He whimpered when Jongdae wriggled his bony butt once more. But all of a sudden, Jongdae stilled and fell silent. Kyungsoo frowned and glanced up. “He said he loves me.” Jongdae whispered a second later.

 

“OH MY GOD!” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to scream when his best friend slumped to the floor. He did not just faint. “J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo held onto his phone tightly. “Kyungsoo? Are you okay? What happened?” The other’s anxious voice came through at once. “I’m fine, but I think you killed Jongdae.” Kyungsoo whimpered and poked at his unresponsive best friend’s cheek. “I’ve got to go!” He rushed out before hanging up. “YAH!” Kyungsoo grabbed onto Jongdae’s collar and shook the other violently. “You can’t die, you still owe me fifty bucks!”

 

 

“Should I text him?” Kyungsoo nibbled at his bottom lip and stared at his phone. It was quite late, almost eleven in the evening, and he was lying in bed, all ready to go to sleep. Should I, or should I not? Kyungsoo groaned and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He figured he should get in touch with Jongin and let the other know what happened to Jongdae; he hadn’t contacted him after the incident this morning. It’s only basic courtesy to inform the other, and that’s why he’s texting him. Yes. It wasn’t because of any other reason. Nope. Kyungsoo nodded firmly.

 

To: Kim Jongin [10:52PM]

Jongin? Sorry about this morning. I couldn’t stop Jongdae. He’s fine by the way.

…

This is Kyungsoo, if you’re wondering.

Thank god he just fainted and wasn’t dead. Got a nosebleed after he woke up, but he’s fine now.

Just thought you should know.

…

Okay, bye.

 

Kyungsoo frowned after a couple of minutes went by without any form of response from the other. Is he busy? He wondered and decided to be a little more patient. Just when he was about to give up and set his phone down on his bedside drawer, the device buzzed.

 

From: Kim Jongin [11:21PM]

Kyungsoo! Thank god you texted.

Sorry for the late reply. I’m only reaching home now. Rehearsals all day L

Are you okay? I was worried after not hearing from you since morning.

What did Jongdae do to you that you were screaming for help?

 

Kyungsoo hid his face in his pillow and squealed hard. Because one, Jongin used a sad-face emoticon, he could almost imagine the other pouting as he typed it, and two, Jongin was worried, about him! Kyungsoo kicked his feet in the air a couple of times before trying to put a lid on his bubbling feelings. He just broke up not long ago; he should still be heartbroken over Chanyeol. So why am I not?

 

To: Kim Jongin [11:23PM]

I’m fine. Thanks for your concern…

He was sitting on me if you should know L

Thought my tummy was going to burst.

You’ve only just ended work? You must be exhausted…

The other’s reply came within seconds.

 

From: Kim Jongin [11:23PM]

Beyond exhausted.

I need a good night’s sleep and I know just the thing…

Can I call you?

 

Kyungsoo gasped, eyes sweeping across the last line once more to make he hadn’t read wrongly. Call? Me? He froze when his phone started ringing. Kyungsoo didn’t want to wake Jongdae who was surely already sleeping next door; they had really thin walls. So he had no choice but to pick up. Oh well, he could reject the call but he didn’t even consider it, afraid that it would send the wrong message to Jongin.

 

“H-Hello?” Kyungsoo whispered after accepting the call. He didn’t know why the other was calling. There was a short period of silence before he heard Jongin draw in a sharp breath. “Hi, Kyungsoo…” The other sounded a little nervous, but Kyungsoo didn’t dwell on the thought. Clearing his throat, he tried to go for a nonchalant approach, but ended up stuttering his way through. “H-Hey, w-what’s up?” Kyungsoo clamped his eyes shut in embarrassment. Jongin chuckled. “Just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep.” Kyungsoo held his breath. He wasn’t sure if the other was joking or telling the truth.

 

“You should rest up especially since you’ve had a long day.” Kyungsoo said softly. Jongin sighed and there was a faint rustling sound from the other end. “Hmm… just wanted to check on you before I take a shower and crash.” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from smiling into his pillow. “Early day tomorrow?” He asked. There was another rustle, this time louder, before Jongin hummed. “Interview at nine I think. Oh well, Sehun will wake me.” The other chuckled. Kyungsoo nodded to himself but winced and held the phone away from his ear when there was a loud thunk. “Sorry! Dropped my phone.” Jongin rushed to apologize after a second. “It’s okay…” Kyungsoo smiled, “What are you doing anyway, there’s so much noise coming from the other side.”

 

He waited patiently, hearing the soft click of a door being shut. “I was undressing if you should know.” Kyungsoo didn’t know why he blushed so hard after hearing Jongin’s reply. “U-Undressing?” His voice got embarrassingly high-pitched. “I did say I was going to take a shower…” Jongin chuckled, “What are you doing then?” Kyungsoo chewed on his bottom lip and buried his face in his pillow. Now that his mind had wandered, he couldn’t get himself to stop thinking about naked Jongin. “U-Uhm, I was just about to go to sleep.” Kyungsoo said softly. He heard the other exhale lightly as he slipped under his blanket and settled down.

 

“I shall let you rest now then.” Jongin whispered. “I won’t be able to go down to the company in the coming days, so I will only see you at the fan meet.” Kyungsoo couldn’t even respond before Jongin rambled on. “You must come alright! I’ll get Sehun to pass you guys the access passes.” There was a slight pause, which Kyungsoo assumed was Jongin waiting for him to reply. “Okay.” He promised. Jongin hummed. “Good night then.” Kyungsoo smiled and stifled the squeal that threatened to emerge with a palm to his mouth. The other’s raspy voice was too alluring. “Good night, Jongin.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Soo.” Kyungsoo couldn’t even process what the other had said before the other had hung up. It was sweet dreams indeed. Kyungsoo fell asleep that night with a small smile on his face, nothing but piercing eyes, husky voice and a particular face plaguing his sleep. He was at a point of no return, and Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in himself to stop himself from falling; falling for one man that wasn’t Chanyeol, falling for someone he never expected to. But he admits that it’s because Kim Jongin was one man who is easy to love.

 

 

Kim Jongin is easy for one to love, but the truth doesn’t hold the other way round, Kyungsoo discovered. He was standing in line to get into the indoor arena for Jongin’s fan meet, and not ten minutes in, his feet had been assaulted by countless of heels and his ear almost deafened by the thousands who call themselves Jongin’s fans. Can one person out of tens of thousands truly capture the heart of a celebrity? Kyungsoo thinks not. Maybe he’s right maybe he’s not. How lucky must he or she be then, if they could make the celebrity fall in love with them and only them. It’s not easy to be the one Kim Jongin loves.

 

Jongdae, Jongin’s self-declared no. 1 bae, jabbed him in the ribs to get him out of his thoughts. “Are you daydreaming?” The other rolled his eyes and brought up the fanboard he’d spent the entire night completing to Kyungsoo’s face, which made the latter grimace. The board had been bedazzled; fake shiny gems lathered all over the big, bold words “Kim Jongin, will you marry me?” Kyungsoo scoffed and glanced at an over-excited Jongdae who was now flailing his arms wildly for they were fast approaching the entrance to the stadium. “You’re delusional…” He smirked and gave his best friend a pointed look.

 

“What? I can’t ask Jongin to marry me?” Jongdae scowled before his upper lip twitched. “Oh that’s right…” He rolled his eyes to the heavens. “I forgot Jongin belongs to you now.” Jongdae’s look was teasing. Kyungsoo gasped at once. “W-What… I-I… No!” He punched the other’s arm weakly. “Don’t think I don’t know that you two have been having secret midnight conversations, Kyungie…” Jongdae wriggled his eyebrows. “How did you know?” Kyungsoo gaped. “Have you been eavesdropping?!” His voice almost went hysteric. My throat. Kyungsoo winced and rubbed at his neck. The other’s confident smirk was telling enough. His jaw refused to pick itself up from the ground.

 

“Damn Kyungie…” Jongdae whistled and slung his arm over Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders. “I can’t believe you landed Korea’s hottest star as your boyfriend.” He whispered so that no lurking fangirls could listen in on their exchange. “B-Boyfriend?” The smaller spluttered and waved his arms before him frantically. “He’s not my boyfriend!” Kyungsoo half-screamed, ducking his head shyly when scores of girls around them turned to stare at him. “We’re not like that.” He whispered, “We’re just talking because he said I was a good listening ear and he needed somebody like that.”

 

“Listen, Kyungie.” Jongdae grabbed him by his shoulders. “This is Kim Jongin we’re talking about.” Kyungsoo nodded along with his best friend’s words. “Don’t you find it weird that a big star like him is making an effort to call you every single day? I mean, he’s an extremely busy man; he should be exhausted when he gets home... and yet, he calls you without fail.” Kyungsoo shrugged, “I get that it’s weird, but maybe he just wants a normal friend for once?” He looked up at Jongdae. “He did say it’s refreshing speaking to someone who’s just an average citizen, all his friends are either celebrities themselves or someone who works with one.”

 

Jongdae snorted and folded his arms. “Normal friends don’t call each other before they sleep EVERY SINGLE DAY.” He jabbed a finger at Kyungsoo’s chest. “I bet there were even times when you guys fell asleep to each other’s voices.” Jongdae merely said it in a dismissive manner; he wasn’t expecting the blush on Kyungsoo’s face. “Dude, you guys fell asleep to each other’s voices?!” Kyungsoo didn’t even bother denying. “How is that just friends, Kyungie?” Jongdae groaned before pouting. “I’m so jealous right now, but I’m also happy for you.”

 

“Happy for m-me?” Jongdae nodded. “You like him, don’t you? Jongin’s an awesome guy, you’re lucky to have him.” You say it like you know him personally… Kyungsoo looked down at his feet and shook his head. “Yes, I think I like him…” He said in his softest voice. “I haven’t thought of Chanyeol ever since we started talking.” Jongdae felt his heart break when the other smiled a sad smile. “But I don’t he sees me in the same way.” Kyungsoo sighed as Jongdae pulled him into a side-hug. “I don’t even think he likes men.” The other was about to open his mouth to speak when Kyungsoo stopped him with a finger to his lips. “I don’t even think he should like men.” He whispered.

 

Jongdae glanced at Kyungsoo, a silent “why” hanging off his lips. The smaller shook his head despondently. “Our society is unforgiving, Dae.” Kyungsoo gestured at the crowd around them. “Do you know what will happen if Korea finds out that he’s gay?” Jongdae stared silently. “He will lose everything, Dae. Everything he’s build, all the blood, sweat and tears put into building his career, it will all disappear.” Kyungsoo looked his best friend right in the eye. “If I really like, or love, him, Dae… If Jongin really likes me back, … do you really think I’ll accept us?” Jongdae nodded determinedly, but to his disappointment and disbelief, Kyungsoo shook his head sadly. “I won’t.” His entire being seemed to deflate. “I won’t because I wouldn’t want to destroy his everything.” Kyungsoo was always selfless like that.

 

“K-Kyung…” Jongdae paused his words when the other forced a smile on his face and tugged at his arm, pulling him closer to the doors. “Let’s not talk about that anymore, okay?” He looked at Jongdae earnestly. “I’m content just being his friend. Really.” Jongdae always knew when Kyungsoo lies. He was still standing, stubbornly silent, when Kyungsoo snatched his fan board from his hands. “If you’re not going to drop the topic, I’m going to take this from you.” The other warned. “Bitch please.” Jongdae scowled and bopped Kyungsoo on the head. “I spent the whole night doing this, I’m still going to ask for his hand in marriage duh.” He narrowed his eyes at a pouting Kyungsoo, “Hoes before bros, haven’t you heard?”

 

Jongdae conceded after a minute, always not being able to cope when Kyungsoo shows him his pouty face. “Fine, I’ll let you be his mistress instead. I’m still the first wife. Fair enough?”

 

 

“I’m so excited, Kyungie!” Jongdae bounced on the ball of his feet and clutched the other’s arm tightly. Kyungsoo winced, eyes glancing down worriedly at his left arm. God, I don’t think I can feel my fingers. The fan meet was a smashing success to say the least; Jongin bringing all fangirls down to their knees with every thrust of his sinful hips when he danced, every smirk, every note of each song he sang. Every fangirl, Jongdae included, had left the arena with their heads in the clouds. “Wasn’t he amazing just now?” His friend shrieked into his ear. But Kyungsoo barely reacted, because Jongdae was right. Jongin’s fucking beautiful.

 

“I can’t believe you got us backstage passes, Kyungie! I could kiss you but my lips are already reserved for someone else.” Jongdae buzzed. That’s when Kyungsoo snapped out of his bubble. Shit, shit, shit. He was okay with watching Jongin from a distance away. He wasn’t sure he would be okay with seeing Jongin up close. Granted, they’ve met thrice and they’ve spoken over the phone a couple of nights, but Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how comfortable he’d be later, especially since he’d promised himself that they couldn’t be a possibility. Can I not meet him? Screw backstage access.

 

“We’re here.” Too late... Kyungsoo groaned inwardly. Jongdae nodded and thanked the guard who had led them to Jongin’s waiting room before whirling around to face Kyungsoo. “How do I look?” He asked, patting his bed of hair in a fruitless attempt to tame his naturally curly hair. “Smashing.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, getting a not-amused roll of the eyes from the other. “Okay…” Kyungsoo watched as Jongdae took in a deep breath before muttering to himself under his breath. “Here I go…” He was just about to knock, hand already in position, when he flew away from the door, partially hiding himself behind Kyungsoo. “You knock.” He nudged the smaller’s back. What? Kyungsoo shot Jongdae a disgusted look and rapped his knuckles on the door.

 

It took three seconds before the door swung open, revealing a smiling Sehun. Kyungsoo thought the other looked like a creepy serial killer but he dare not open his mouth. But apparently Jongdae didn’t think so for he was hurling himself into Sehun’s waiting arms the next second. Kyungsoo’s jaw fell slack. “I missed you!” Jongdae yelled as the manager chuckled. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Sehun murmured. What? Jongdae a-and… What? Kyungsoo almost drooled if not for the hand on his chin, helping him to close his mouth. The soft touch that made his heart beat hard.

 

“J-Jongin…” He was so shocked at the proceedings that he didn’t even sense or see Jongin’s presence beside him. Kyungsoo stared up at the beautiful face he’d came to admire, all his words failing him. “Hello, Soo” was the other’s simple reply. Though simple, it was enough to spark Kyungsoo’s heart to beat through the roof. He’d promised not to indulge, but why can’t he seem to keep his promise?

 

“They’re dating if you should know.” Jongin said. Kyungsoo gasped and pointed his finger accusingly at the two who looked a second away from devouring each other’s faces. “You’re dating him, Dae? Why didn’t you tell me?” He glared at his best friend. “I did, Soo…” Jongdae merely rolled his eyes, arms still wrapped around Sehun’s torso. “I said I’m friends with a manager.” Kyungsoo snorted, “Leaving out the boy in front makes a whole lot of difference!” Jongdae and Sehun exchanged amused glances before they shrugged simultaneously. Kyungsoo gasped, palm over his open mouth as he wagged a finger between the two. “You guys even act the same!”

 

Sehun chuckled. “You’re right, Jongin. Little chef’s adorable.” Little chef? Kyungsoo turned to Jongin curiously, but he was met with a mad blush on the said man’s face. “I-It’s nothing.” Jongin feigned nonchalance. Kyungsoo frowned; he’d seen many sides of Kim Jongin through his movies, dramas and whatnot, but this shy and stuttering man was unfamiliar to him. Nevertheless, he dismissed it and pointed an accusing finger at his best friend. “If you’re together with Sehun, then why do you still go around talking about how much you love Jongin?” Kyungsoo smirked and gave himself a mental pat on the back at Jongdae’s embarrassed face. Jongin chuckled too at the look Sehun was shooting his boyfriend.

 

“I only l-love him as a fan, yup.” Jongdae nodded, as if he was assuring himself. Kyungsoo gave the other a pointed look before his eyes darted down to the fan board Jongdae was still holding. Jongdae’s gaze followed Kyungsoo’s and he gasped upon realizing. The other chucked the fan board at Kyungsoo right away, it bouncing off the top of Kyungsoo’s head as he whimpered and rubbed at the pain. “I didn’t spend the whole night making that, I was merely holding it for Kyungsoo.” Jongdae jabbed a finger in Kyungsoo’s direction, “Kyungie made the fan board for you, J-Jongin.” The words “Kim Jongin, will you marry me?” were displayed for all to see.

 

Apparently, Sehun knew Jongdae too well for he was dragging him out of the room the next second. “I’d like to have a private word with my boyfriend.” He practically growled at Jongin before leaving. “Possessive much?” The actor yelled after his friend’s retreating back, only for the door to slam shut and rattle in its frame from the force Sehun used to close it. Jongin chuckled and glanced at Kyungsoo, only to freeze and take a step back shyly when he realized that they were alone. “Uhm…” They both started talking at the same time, only to fall silent and gesture for the other to speak first. When did things start to become awkward between them? Their past nights’ conversations always flowed with relative ease, so why is it hard now?

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Finally, Jongin said something to get the ball rolling. He stuck out his hand and Kyungsoo shook it gladly. “I’m Kim Jongin.” The smaller couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo smiled shyly as his head hanged. “Pleasure.” He whispered, but Jongin heard it all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me, Kyungsoo…” The said man’s head cocked in anticipation of the question. “You said before that you’ve never seen any of my works, never been to any of my schedules so you can’t consider yourself as my fan?” Kyungsoo nodded along to Jongin’s words. “So now that you’ve been to one, do you like me?” 

_I may have liked you even before I came for this fanmeet._ Kyungsoo saw the look in the other’s eyes; there was something in the way he had said “do you like me?” that hinted at a little _more_.

“Yeah, I like you.” Kyungsoo answered truthfully. He shuddered though when Jongin smirked and whispered “good” in his ear. “I’m going to be completely honest with you, Kyungsoo.” He glanced at Jongin with wide eyes; the way he was speaking now screamed of confidence despite how shy he was acting merely minutes ago. Kyungsoo wondered how did Jongin gather the courage to speak like that.

“I like you too.” The words came like a thunderbolt. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure their “I like you” were born in the same context. He thinks so. But if he was right and their “I like you” meant the kind of like which could bring about love, and not the kind of like that merely describes mutual admiration, they were in a whole lot of trouble. That’s why Kyungsoo burst out laughing. Though he probably sounded fake, he still saw Jongin deflate and the confidence slip out of the younger.

“No, you don’t get it, Soo. I’m serious.” Kyungsoo fell silent at the solemn look on Jongin’s face. “I’ve liked you for a long time now, and I don’t mean just as a friend.” Jongin hung his head pathetically. If one were to glance at him now, they wouldn’t have recognized him; he didn’t exactly look like world-star Kim Jongin at that moment. “Uhm, I’m not gay so… bye.” Kyungsoo shot out an excuse in hope that it’ll get Jongin to back off, before spinning around. He was almost to the door when a hand clamped down on his wrist. 

“Please don’t go” was Jongin’s soft whisper. What he said next in a hurry made Kyungsoo turn to face him on his own accord – “I know you’re not straight, you had a boyfriend, Chanyeol. Sehun and Jongdae are dating and the sight of the two of them together didn’t put you off, obviously you don’t have a thing against gays. So I don’t-”

_Wait… C-Chanyeol? How…_ Kyungsoo whirled around in shock.

“How did you know I have an ex-boyfriend by the name of Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo cut in, his tone was hard, steely, eyes boring deep into Jongin’s. Noticing his slip up, Jongin tried to cover for himself. 

 

“U-Uhm, you mentioned his name outside the convenience store?” He tried. Kyungsoo did his utmost to recall, but no matter how many times he thought back to that night, he can’t seem to remember ever saying the word boyfriend, much less Chanyeol’s name. 

“I did talk about my break up, but I never mentioned that I’d broken up with my boyfriend. I would never have mentioned Chanyeol’s name too.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Jongin was not a very good liar, so he decided to come clean to put himself out of further misery. “Do you remember the first time we met?” Kyungsoo frowned but remained staring. “When I served you crème brûlée at the café?” His frown deepened when Jongin shook his head as a strained laugh escaped his lips. “You and I remember our first time very differently…” Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to lead him to sit down on the nearest chair.

“One night, when I was just about to wrap up my live radio show…” He glanced briefly at Kyungsoo before continuing. “I received a very interesting call from someone.” There was still an unreadable look on the other’s face that it worried Jongin a little. “Someone who had, how shall I put it, a special request? You see… this man thought he was calling his boyfriend and he wanted to have phone sex with him.” All the color seemed to have drained from Kyungsoo’s face as he raised a palm to Jongin’s lips. “Stop right there.” He whispered. Time seemed to have frozen just then as an uncomfortable silence grew in the room.

“You’re the guy on the other line…” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin. It was a question that had left his mouth, but one he already had the answer to. _Oh god, Kim Jongin was the stranger I had phone sex with?_ “So you’ve known who I am from the very first meeting at the café and you’ve kept mum until now?” Jongin saw the look in the other’s eyes and he just knew what was coming. “Is it fun playing with me? Am I a game to you?” Kyungsoo scoffed and shrugged off Jongin’s hand on his shoulder. “Were you just waiting for the moment I catch on before laughing at me?”

“Do you see me laughing?” Jongin said instead. “You’re never a joke, Kyungsoo. You’ll never be because I was serious when I said I like you.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, all the curses he had in mind disappeared when he saw the earnest look in Jongin’s eyes. “I’ve liked you from the weird first phone call we shared, something that I also can’t seem to understand. I should have hung up, but then I got addicted to your voice. I wanted to hear you call my name.” Jongin stared down at his feet. “When I saw you at the café, I couldn’t believe my luck for you were everything I imagined you to be.”

“I got greedy.” Jongin tried for a small smile. “I wanted to see you more, so I would go down to the café even on days when I need not head back to the office.” He glanced at the other who was staring straight ahead. “The night I bumped into you after you just broke up with your ex… I couldn’t be happier because it meant that I had a chance, but I still had to act sympathetic and try to console you.” Jongin chuckled. Kyungsoo didn’t know why his lips curled upward slightly. “When you texted me for the very first time, knowing that I’m me, I almost threw my phone out of the car window. Sehun can be my witness.” This time, Kyungsoo allowed his eyes to fall on Jongin’s. “Do you believe me now when I say you’re not a joke to me?”

“I like you, Do Kyungsoo. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to date you. I cannot spell it out more obvious than that.” Jongin held onto Kyungsoo’s hands, and this time the latter fought the urge to let go. “But we can’t be together.” Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin lifted his face when he ducked his head. “And why can’t we, my little chef?” Kyungsoo smiled, finally getting the meaning behind the name, before his smile fell. “You’re you and I’m me.”

Jongin frowned. “If you’re concerned about me being a celebrity and you not-” Kyungsoo shook his head twice. “It’s not that… it’s more about the fact that I’m a guy. Having me by your side will bring about so many problems. I’ve seen the looks people cast us when Chanyeol and I used to walk down the streets holding each other’s hands. There were even times when strangers cursed us out, yelling rude things in our faces. It got so depressing that we had to keep at least a feet distance between us whenever we go out.” Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin’s hands gently. “I can’t be your boyfriend, Jongin. It will ruin you. I will cause you to lose your everything.”

Jongin’s eyes widened and he stood hastily when Kyungsoo popped up and headed for the door. “Please don’t go. I really, really like you, Soo. I don’t even know what to do anymore.” There was no use pleading this time though. Kyungsoo spared Jongin a sad smile before nodding. “Jongin.” The other walked out of the room after that, without a second glance back. Jongin hoped that it didn’t signify Kyungsoo walking out of his life.

 

__**From: Kim Jongin [10:03PM]**  
Please talk to me, Kyungsoo.  
We can make this work, I promise.  
Trust me… 

_**From: Kim Jongin [10:38PM]**  
Please, Soo… :(_

__**From: Kim Jongin [10:49PM]**  
Good night, Soo.  
I’ll see you at the café tomorrow. 

__**From: Kim Jongin [09:33AM]**  
Heard from Jongdae that you didn’t come to work today.  
Are you sick? Please don’t be sick.  
Have you eaten your medications? I guess I should let you rest now… 

__**From: Kim Jongin [6:24PM]**  
Are you sleeping, Soo?  
Will you reply me after you wake? Or can I call you? 

_**Missed call from Kim Jongin at 6:24PM** _

__**From: Kim Jongin [6:25PM]**  
You must still be sleeping…  
I miss your voice, Soo.  
I miss you. 

He had gotten so used to the buzz of his phone whenever a new message arrived that he barely felt the pinch of his heart anymore. Kyungsoo dismissed the latest sms notification and flung himself on the bed. For days he’d tried to forget, forget about the possibility of him dating a celebrity. For days, he’d failed. Kim Jongin isn’t an easy name to forget.

__**From: Kim Jongin [9:54PM]**  
Kyungsoo, you aren’t ignoring me right?  
Sehun said you’re ignoring me. Please tell me he’s wrong.  
…  
I hope you can tune in to my radio show later at 10PM.  
You must tune in, Soo… must.  
I have something important to say. 

_**Missed call from Kim Jongin at 10:15PM** _

_**Missed call from Kim Jongin at 10:16PM** _

_**Missed call from Kim Jongin at 10:19PM** _

 

The number of missed calls he had made him frown. A quick glance at his clock showed that it was now approaching 12; he’d seen the message late for he’d dozed off. _What important announcement?_ Kyungsoo hesitated. _Should I turn the radio on?_ He shook his head desperately and fell back onto the bed. _No, you can’t… you promised to get him out of your head. Don’t tune in._ Kyungsoo rolled to lie on his sides. _But what if it’s some super important thing? Can’t I just take a quick listen?_ He tapped on his chin slowly. Kyungsoo was about to give in when his phone vibrated again. He wasn’t disappointed when he read Jongdae’s name on the lit screen. _Nope, not disappointed at all._ Okay, maybe he was. He’d anticipated it to be someone else.

“Hello?” He picked up, “Why aren’t you back yet, Dae-” Kyungsoo jolted when Jongdae screamed into his ear. “Yah! Stop screaming you idiot, or I’m going to hang up.” He warned. “Kyungie!” Jongdae wheezed. What the hell is wrong with him? Kyungsoo took a quick glance down at his phone. “Did you hear it?” Jongdae asked. “Hear what?” He replied. “You didn’t hear it.” His best friend’s voice fell and turned somber at once. “You didn’t tune in to Jongin’s radio show, did you?” There was an accusatory edge in Jongdae’s words. Kyungsoo sat up straight at the mention of Jongin’s name. “W-What happened?” _Do I want to know?_ That was the main question he’s asking himself.

There were hushed whispers from the other end; Jongdae was obviously with Sehun when he called, before his friend replied. “Don’t freak out okay, Kyungie?” Kyungsoo started to panic just a little more at the other’s words. He’d spent enough time with the other to know that when Jongdae said something like that, he usually meant the opposite. “I want you to pack a small bag quick, perhaps a couple days worth of clothes. We’re coming to get you in five minutes.” Kyungsoo frowned. “Are we going away?” He heard his best friend growl frustratedly and Sehun whispering for Jongdae to calm down.

“Something happened with Jongin, Kyungsoo… He needs you.” Kyungsoo’s eyes flew wide open, mind not registering anything but the thought that something bad might have happened to the other. He had never packed as fast as he did now. “What’s wrong? Is he hurt?” Kyungsoo rambled in panic, “I thought he’s at his radio show.” All previous thoughts of ignoring Jongin and forgetting the other flew out of the window just then. “He is hurt, but not physically.” Jongdae rushed to assure. “He left his radio show after ten minutes.” What? Kyungsoo stubbed his toe against his bedside drawer but barely bat an eyelid. He was about to open his mouth to ask when Jongdae cut him off with a “We’re here, get your ass down.”

Kyungsoo left the house in a flurry. _Has the elevator always been this slow?_ He stared up at the bright red digits above the door, willing them to decrease faster. Jongdae had half his body hanging out the front window of a red Audi as he waved to him when Kyungsoo came out of the apartment building. “What’s going on? Where are we going?” were the first words that left his mouth after he settled in the backseat. He saw Jongdae and Sehun, the latter who was in the driver’s seat, exchange glances before the former cleared his throat.

“Jongin… he came out to the whole of Korea tonight.” Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped. “C-Came out as in…” Jongdae nodded his head, “As in came out of the closet.” Kyungsoo sucked in a deep breath. “That brat, didn’t know he had it in him.” Sehun muttered under his breath. “He did mention that he wasn’t going to pursue you during one of our earlier conversations.” The manager’s eyes flicked up to meet Kyungsoo’s through the rear-view mirror. “Something about not wanting you to feel the wrath of his fans.” Jongdae rolled his eyes and added, “You two are so alike in the way that you’re selfless for the sake of each other.” He added as Sehun hummed. Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t see the other’s hand on Jongdae’s thigh.

“Then why did he break the news so suddenly?” He cried out. “Guess he was desperate.” Sehun uttered. The weight of the words loomed in the silence. _I really, really like you, Soo. I don’t even know what to do anymore._ Kyungsoo thought back to the look in Jongin’s eyes when he’d said it before he left that night after the fan meet. “He said he had someone he liked, if you were wondering.” Jongdae said slowly. “A boy called little chef who had beautiful brown eyes and cherry heart-shaped lips he so longed to kiss.” His best friend turned around to check on him, but Kyungsoo was staring out of the window with an unreadable expression.

“The fans gathered outside the studio were pretty unforgiving.” Sehun added. “They were probably too shocked so they reacted in a bad way. We got him out quickly before the press came.” Kyungsoo registered the road sign that indicated they were 5km away from Gimpo airport. “Where is he?” He whispered, turning to face the manager. “He will be staying at his villa in Jeju for the time being… until everything dies down.” Jongdae tried to smile at his best friend. “He said he wanted to be alone, but we figured that he needed you most.” Kyungsoo nodded, nervous fingers gripping at the hem of his shirt. “I’ll take care of him.” He whispered.

There was never more truth in that.

 

“I’ve arranged for a driver to pick you up, he should be at Gate C.” Kyungsoo hummed into his phone and stared at the short queue in front of him at the immigration checkpoint. _Can’t the queue move any faster?_ “He will bring you straight to Jongin’s villa.” Sehun added. “Okay. Thanks.” He sighed. There was a faint rustling, that of the other’s phone changing hands, before Jongdae’s warm voice followed through. “Make things right, Kyungie…” The said man stared down at his feet at his best friend’s words. “You know I want nothing but the best for you… Jongin is the best for you, as you are the best for him.” Kyungsoo swallowed his saliva and opted not to speak; he wasn’t confident he wouldn’t stutter. “I hope you help him find happiness in this tough time.” He nodded and hung up after sparing his friend a goodbye.

_Me too, Jongdae… I hope so too._

 

It was a villa alright, all big, grand and rich looking. But as Kyungsoo stepped out of the cab and thanked the driver before sending him away, he never felt more worried about Jongin. Surely, the other man was drowning himself in the vast emptiness of his thoughts in this big, empty house. _But I’m here now…_ All of Jongin’s fans or maybe even the whole of Korea may have turned their backs on Jongin, but Kyungsoo’s here now. Maybe, it’s all that matters, and perhaps, he’d be able to pull the other out of his darkness.

Kyungsoo pushed open the gate and quickly walked pass the threshold, small bag in his hands. Ringing the bell probably wouldn’t work so thank god Sehun had the good sense to text him the number pin. He took a deep breath before keying in the pin; he was a little nervous, truth be told, but for what, he didn’t know. _Whoa…_ Kyungsoo stepped in once the door was unlocked, jaw dropping at how beautiful the interior of the house is. _Where is Jongin?_ He dropped his bag near where he’d deposited his shoes before crossing over the foyer and into what seemed to be the huge living room.

It was dark, extremely so, but the moonlight shone in from the huge glass panes overlooking the beautiful sea. However, Kyungsoo had no time, and he didn’t care to savor the view for there was a lone figure by the grand piano, small looking, and an image that screamed pitiful. Upon a closer glance, Kyungsoo realized that it was Jongin sitting with his knees hugged to his chest, head buried between his kneecaps. The other man was sitting half in light and half in the shadows cast by the moonlight.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered, feeling his heart shatter at how the man cut such a forlorn figure. The other obviously heard him for there was a slight jerk of his head, but Jongin never lifted his head up from where they’d taken refuge in between his kneecaps. Kyungsoo stepped closer before finally crouching beside the other. “Jongin…” He repeated, a sad frown on his face. Kyungsoo certainly wasn’t expecting the teary eyes Jongin greeted him with when the latter lifted his head up to stare, unwaveringly.

“Why are you here?” Jongin muttered. He didn’t mean to say it so curtly, almost rudely. Kyungsoo stared down at his feet before settling down to sit cross-legged in front of the other. “I came because I heard w-what happened.” He resisted the urge to reach out and hold Jongin’s hand, to provide him with some comfort of any kind. “You shouldn’t be here…” The other choked out, turning his head away from Kyungsoo. He almost felt hurt but put it past him when he heard Jongin muttering, “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Like what, Jongin?” Kyungsoo sighed and placed his palm on the other’s knee, inciting a slight jerk from Jongin. “Like this…” Jongin held his gaze and Kyungsoo understood the other’s unspoken words. _Weak… crying… pathetic…_ “I’m calling bullshit, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gave the said man’s knee a gentle squeeze, “Don’t you think that if you like someone or if you love them, you will want to be there for them when they are at their most vulnerable, when they most need you?” Kyungsoo smiled as understanding dawned on Jongin’s face. “Isn’t that what love means? Being there when the other is at their lowest point, not leaving them alone?” He added.

“So you’re saying you like me?” There was a hint of hope in his eyes, though his question remained somewhat disbelieving. Kyungsoo hummed and pretended to stroke his chin. “Maybe?” He said after awhile, but the faint smile on his lips were more telling than his attempted poker face. For a long time, in quite awhile, Jongin smiles. “I like you too…

… my little chef.”

 

__**From: Kim JongBAE [01:18AM]**  
How’s it going Kyungie?  
Have you met Jongin yet? 

__**From: Kim JongBAE [01:23AM]**  
You know… we have a reply within five minutes rule, Kyungsoo.  
Why am I always the only one standing by it?  
Am I talking to a wall?  
ANSWER ME YOU BITCH 

__**From: Kim JongBAE [01:24AM]**  
Are you too busy to reply your bestie :(  
*buing buing  
OH MY GOD  
Are you two doing the horizontal tango? That’s why you’re not replying?  
Because Jongin is all over you right now?  
;) 

__**From: Kim JongBAE [01:26AM]**  
Is Jongin big? ;)  
Oh you’re so lucky, Kyungie!  
Oops, gotta go… Sehun’s back… Tell me all about it when you get back! 

 

Having had enough of the constant buzzing of his phone and his best friend’s ridiculous messages, Kyungsoo switched off his mobile and dumped it behind him. He didn’t want to wake Jongin. Besides, rather than stare at Jongdae’s nonsense, he much rather treat his eyes to the beauty that was Jongin’s sleeping face. It hadn’t been long when he had found the other in the living room before they had migrated to Jongin’s bed when the said man complained that he was feeling sleepy; all the drama from the previous few hours must have taken its toll on Jongin. Kyungsoo did have a tough time supporting the other’s weight as they made their way up the stairs and into Jongin’s room.

They were now laying on their sides, next to each other on the vast bed, Jongin having fallen asleep within five minutes since the moment they’d entered. Kyungsoo didn’t question it when the other had reached over to hold his hand when they crawled onto the sheets. He reckoned that Jongin wanted the comfort of his touch to lull him to sleep. In fact, Kyungsoo allowed it because he quite like how they were connected. They might not have had done what Jongdae speculated in his messages, but Kyungsoo’s finds their current hand-holding far more intimate a moment than just sex.

His fingers were wrapped around Kyungsoo’s, just like a baby grabbing onto their favorite toy, like they were afraid to let go and afraid that they’ll lose their toy. Except, Jongin had no need to hold on so tightly; Kyungsoo was no toy and Jongin would never lose him, because Kyungsoo was equally as determined to stay.

The wide-awake man lifted a finger to gently trace Jongin’s eyebrows. Kyungsoo frowned and pressed lightly on the slight furrow in between. Even in his dreams, Kyungsoo wanted to protect the other from feeling any hurt. Even after an hour of staying awake and staring at Jongin as the other sleeps on, there was only one word playing on his mind. Okay, to put it more accurately, there were two words that surfaced – beautiful and lucky.

The man in front of him is beautiful. Kyungsoo smiled and hovered his finger over Jongin’s plush lips. He knew that for a fact. So beautiful… Kyungsoo felt his heart swell. “I’m so lucky to have met you, Kim Jongin.” He whispered. When the other had confessed to him, words couldn’t even describe what he’d felt. For once, Kyungsoo pushed his feelings of inferiority aside and felt proud for having the good luck to be the person Jongin liked. Fifty million people in Korea, and Kyungsoo was the one that Kim Jongin singled out.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning over to press his lips lightly over Jongin’s. It was haste; a quick touch, but it meant a whole deal to Kyungsoo. Like a chop or stamp of confirmation, the kiss sealed the deal. It was official; Do Kyungsoo had fallen for Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo smiled and allowed his head to fall back and rest on his folded arm, the one that Jongin wasn’t holding on to. “Good night, Jongin.” He whispered and shut his eyes, totally missing the way Jongin’s lips curled up a little at the edges. Good night to you too, Soo. Very good night indeed…

 

Come morning, Kyungsoo’s eyes sprung apart suddenly, almost anxiously. He didn’t know what woke him, but a quick glance to his side, which revealed no sleeping Jongin, could be the reason. “J-Jongin…” He whispered, voice still heavy with sleep, about to panic. But when he turned around, Kyungsoo’s hand flew to clutch the area above his heart. You scared me… the words died in his throat instantly. Jongin was just sitting there, by the foot of the bed, watching him. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell what the other was thinking from his facial expression.

“How long have you been awake?” Kyungsoo stifled a small yawn and wiped at the edges of his eyes, propping his upper body up using his elbows. Jongin stayed silent for seconds more before he uttered, “Awhile now.” He didn’t know the time, there wasn’t a clock on the wall, but as Kyungsoo noted the strong rays filtering in from the closed curtains, Jongin must have closed them, he figured he must have slept in quite some bit. For all he knows, it could be close to noon now. _Did I really sleep that long?_ Kyungsoo yawned again, this time, openly; his hand slow to react. “And you’ve just been sitting there, watching me sleep?” He cocked an amused eyebrow at Jongin, “Isn’t that kind of creepy?”

He manages to coax a smile out of the other and he felt a great sense of accomplishment course through his veins. “Do you feel creeped out though?” Jongin replied, almost teasingly. “No.” Kyungsoo’s response was immediate. Simply because it was the truth, he didn’t mind Jongin staring at him. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to be stared at by the other. A somewhat victorious grin spread on Jongin’s face.

Kyungsoo gulped and leaned back when Jongin pushed himself up and out of his sitting position and crawled over to him. “Jongin?” His eyes darted all over the place nervously as he felt the other come to a stop inches away from his turned face, Jongin’s body somewhat hovering over his. “J-Jongin?” This time, Kyungsoo asked out of shock, his eyes bulging as the other wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a full-body hug. “Stay still.” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo stopped his wriggling. The two fell silent just then, wrapped around each other like it was the most normal of things.

He could feel Jongin taking in a deep breath before the latter pulled away. “Thank you, Soo.” Jongin clasped his hands in his and stared at Kyungsoo earnestly. “Thank you for being here for me…” _I feel very comforted with you by my side. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. “Thank you for liking me back…” I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you didn’t._ “Thank you.” Jongin ended off with a shy smile. It was a horrible night he had previously; honestly, Jongin didn’t know what came over him for him to declare that he liked guys over national radio. How most of his fans had turned against him, spewing insults and whatnot. If it wasn’t for Sehun and Baekhyun who helped him get away from the mob in front of the studio, Jongin was sure there’d be more than a few fists swung his way.

“How are you so happy when you’ve just lost everything?” Kyungsoo shook his head wistfully. “Your career, your reputation, your fans… all gone because you admitted you liked men, because you liked me.” He couldn’t help but feel responsible for it all. “Why did you do it, Jongin? Why did you come out of the closet?” Jongin shook his head frantically and cupped the other’s face, finger coming up to swipe away the lone tear that had strayed from Kyungsoo’s eye. “I did it because I was desperate. I did it because I wanted you.” Jongin admitted. “And you’ve got it all wrong…” Kyungsoo’s brows were furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t lose everything.”

“W-What are you saying, Jo-” Kyungsoo was cut off by Jongin. “I gained you.” The other said simply. “You might think it’s a little premature for me to say this, but Kyungsoo, I think of you as my everything.” The said man drew in a sharp breath. “Now, tomorrow, here on forth… If you would let me that is.” Jongin added at the last moment, face ducked down with a suspicious dust of pink on his cheeks. “You see… I didn’t lose my everything, unless you reject me of course.” He grimaced. Kyungsoo’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, spastically. Jongin was obviously waiting for his answer, nervously twisting the hem of his shirt.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked hesitantly, though his mind and heart had already been made up. Jongin nodded determinedly before he reached out to clasp the other’s hand. “Yes, yes, yes.” He swung Kyungsoo’s arms almost childishly, visible pout on his face. “Please say yes!” Gone was the hot, mature Jongin. Kyungsoo gave him an inward eye roll; one would think the other was proposing to him and pleading for him to say yes. Kid Jongin was back. One look at the other’s pouty lips and Kyungsoo knew he was a gone case. _How can I say no like this?_ He quickly cleared his throat.

“O-Okay then…” Kyungsoo smiled shyly. Jongin squeezed his hands and pulled them towards his heart at once. “OKAY?!” He half-yelled excitedly. Kyungsoo nodded once before a smile blossomed on his face. “Okay.” He repeated. He wasn’t prepared for the bone-crushing hug Jongin pulled him into, the other practically tackled him onto the bed. “Yay!” Jongin held him in his arms and wriggled around jubilantly. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but giggle along with the happiness that was radiating off the younger. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Kyungsoo could hear Jongin mumbling to himself.

All of their laughter paused when they found themselves in quite the compromising position – Kyungsoo atop Jongin, their lower halves aligned. “Uhm… Soo?” Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced down. Now that they were paying attention, he could feel his member stirring with want. Kyungsoo wasn’t oblivious; he too felt a little turned on the more he looked at how their bodies were pressed together. In fact, he could feel Jongin hardening. Their eyes met coincidentally and both glanced away hastily, similar blushes on their cheeks.

“We shouldn’t…” Jongin broke the silence finally, hands holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist and shifting him so that the other was off him and lying on the bed instead. “Why?” He blurted out, angry blush making its reappearance. _I sounded almost needy, oh god._ Kyungsoo gave himself a mental slap on the cheek. Jongin shook his head lightly. “You just got out of relationship… I don’t want you to think all that’s between us is merely physical.” Kyungsoo stared at Jongin wordlessly, though his heart was beating through the roof. _How did I deserve someone so caring and just so damn perfect?_

“I know the way we started out was a little unconventional…” Jongin blushed and played around with Kyungsoo’s fingers, using it as a distraction so that the other would stop staring at him like that. “That’s a massive understatement.” Kyungsoo mumbled. Jongin squeaked cutely and diverted his eyes to the other’s neck, chest, anything but his face. Kyungsoo gawked, but only for a second before he was reaching over to thumb Jongin’s cheek. “Nothing about us is normal Jongin.” He smiled. “It doesn’t mean what we have is necessarily bad.” Jongin held the hand that was gently caressing his face.

“So we’re together now? We’re boyfriends…” Jongin clarified. When Kyungsoo nodded shyly, a brilliant smile spread on the other’s face and Jongin placed a soft kiss on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. Boyfriends. Jongin giggled to himself, somewhat deliriously. He looked so delectable that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but lean up to capture the other’s lips with his. There was a slight hesitation from Jongin, probably because he was caught off guard, before he was returning the kiss with a kind of tenacity that Kyungsoo hadn’t expected.

Kyungsoo hummed in satisfaction and allowed Jongin to take the lead. “I don’t think I’ve tasted anything sweeter…” Kyungsoo cocked his head in confusion when Jongin broke away with a smile. “Your lips.” The younger pointed out before leaning in to suck on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “You have such a glib tongue.” Kyungsoo chuckled into the kiss. They’d slowed down somewhat, licking into each other’s mouths almost languidly. Jongin’s arm casually slips under Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him closer, to the point where he was snugly pressed against Jongin’s front. 

“You don’t have to wait you know…” Kyungsoo pulled apart, slightly panting against Jongin’s lips. The other threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair gently. “Huh?” Jongin mumbled absentmindedly. Kyungsoo chuckled and buried his face against the other’s neck. “You said we aren’t merely in a physical relationship, that you’d wait for me to get over Chanyeol…” Jongin gulped, he kind of knew where this was heading. “I’m telling you, you don’t have to wait.” Kyungsoo’s eyes flicked up and held Jongin’s gaze.

“So what you’re saying is that you’re ready?” He whispered. Kyungsoo nodded shyly. “But I’m not ready.” Jongin blurted out. The other’s reaction was instantaneous. “WHAT?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes bulged and he grabbed onto Jongin’s arm tightly. “I mean… I haven’t had actual sex with a male before.” He was speaking so softly that Kyungsoo had to crane his ear to hear. Oh. Ohhhhh… He couldn’t hold back his giggle. Jongin cowered at once, assuming that Kyungsoo was judging him and laughing at him.

“No, you get back here!” Kyungsoo huffed and grabbed onto Jongin’s waist just when the other looked a second away from inching off the bed. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Kyungsoo smiled and pats Jongin’s cheek. “I can guide you through it.” Jongin’s face was painted so red, it could rival the color of his couch. “You mean we’re going to do it now?” He squeaked. “Why? Do you have something else in mind?” Kyungsoo teased. “I just wanted our first time to be somewhat of a special memory.” Jongin blushed, “Not like this, with me so inexperienced and looking so pathetic.”

“But it can be special if we deem it so.” Kyungsoo said softly. “In fact, I find your inexperience endearing.” He smiled. “What if I’m not as good as Chanyeol?” Jongin hid his face behind his palms once he said it. Kyungsoo could only shake his head and peel off those palms. “There is no competition, Jongin. You’re you, and I’m with you now. I only think of no one else but you.” Kyungsoo reassured him. “This isn’t awkward.” He leaned in to kiss Jongin, the other reciprocating with ease. “Just relax and let the chips fall where they may, Jongin.” He coaxed his tongue into the other’s mouth and crawled over till he was straddling Jongin’s waist. He couldn’t explain his sudden urge to give his all for the other. 

The younger moaned into the kiss when Kyungsoo rocked his hips, effectively rubbing their rapidly growing erections together. “Soo…” Jongin whimpered and clutched onto the other’s hips. “Shirt off.” He managed to utter, Kyungsoo abiding at once. The other’s pale white skin was so beautiful that Jongin wanted nothing more than to mark it with him. Gaining courage, Jongin rolled Kyungsoo over and nipped at the crook of Kyungsoo’s bared neck. “You learn fast.” The other giggled as Jongin growled playfully before resuming his actions of creating more love bites on Kyungsoo’s body.

“J-Jongin…” Kyungsoo gasped when the said man latched onto one of his perky buds, the way he was flicking his tongue made Kyungsoo dizzy in so many ways. Oh my god. Kyungsoo whimpered, eyes rolling to the back of their sockets as Jongin continued to suck on his nipples, pleasuring him. Seeing Kyungsoo’s reaction was affirmation to Jongin that he was doing it right, and so, he surged on. He kissed and bit his way down the other’s chest, to his belly, before hovering his face over the edge of Kyungsoo’s pants. “Kyungsoo…” The said man jerked when Jongin’s warm breath blew on his clothed dick. “Can I?” Jongin asked for permission.

“Take them off.” Kyungsoo nodded at once, tensing slightly when Jongin popped his button and slid his long pants down his thighs before taking them off completely. His bulge was big and prominent, cock straining against his boxers and calling out for Jongin to do something, anything; touch it, blow it, suck it. The latter placed his hands on each of Kyungsoo’s thighs and caressed the skin, bending down to nibble his way up, closer and closer to Kyungsoo’s manhood. Fuck. Jongin’s teasing was driving him nuts. He must be a natural if he said he’s never done this to a guy before.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo cried out when the other ripped off his boxers suddenly. His hard on bobbed up to hit lightly against his tummy. “You look so delicious, Soo.” Jongin whispered before wrapping his right hand around the member. Kyungsoo wailed and grabbed onto the sheets when the other tugged on it somewhat harshly. “I’m sorry!” Jongin panicked at once, letting Kyungsoo’s cock go as the man himself whined at the loss. “No, do that again!” Kyungsoo demanded, eyes blown wide open with lust. Jongin nodded before holding on, this time slightly gentler.

“Just drag your hand up and down, Jongin.” Kyungsoo coached, biting down on his bottom lip when the other did just that. Yes, yes, yes. “Yes, like that, love.” Jongin’s hand paused and his jaw dropped as he stared up at Kyungsoo. What? Kyungsoo glared down because I didn’t tell you to stop touching me! “You called me love.” Jongin whispered, a shadow of a smile hidden by the way the edge of his lips twitched. Oh, did I? It slipped out so naturally that Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed.

“You don’t want me to call you that?” He frowned. “Of course not!” Jongin barked out, grinning sheepishly when Kyungsoo flinched. “Call me that again.” He demanded cutely. Kyungsoo smiled and carded his fingers through Jongin’s bed of hair. “Touch me again, love.” Jongin positively squealed before he resumed the handjob he was giving Kyungsoo. His fisting and pumping picked up a notch and it wasn’t too long after that Kyungsoo was panting and gripping onto his wrist to get him to stop. “I’m going to come if you keep it up.” He chuckled and kissed away the pout on Jongin’s lips.

“Clothes off.” He tugged at the hem of the other’s shirt insistently. “It’s my turn to have fun.” Jongin gulped when he saw Kyungsoo wink. Honestly, he was anticipating what the other would do. The previous time when they’d had phone sex, Jongin’s mind had been blown apart by what the other could do to his body. He hoped it wouldn’t be different this time round. Jongin shrugged off his top and slipped out of his shorts in record speed. “Let me.” Kyungsoo stopped him when he was about to go for his briefs.

“You look so big.” Kyungsoo palmed his bulge excitedly, inciting a moan from Jongin. “Lie back.” He spun them around and pushed Jongin back till the other was sitting with his back against the headboard. “I’ll make you feel real good, love…” Kyungsoo nuzzled into the younger’s crotch, intoxicating himself with the other’s musky scent. Jongin’s breath hitched when Kyungsoo poked out a tongue to lap experimentally at his clothed dick. “Soo…” He whimpered almost pathetically when the other slipped in two fingers under his briefs to tug them down, allowing his cock to spring free.

There was a look of awe on Kyungsoo’s face. After finally getting Jongin to lift his butt so that they could get rid of the remaining piece of cloth totally, Kyungsoo peeked up at Jongin before his eyes darted back down to the other’s huge erection. “Soo…” Jongin whined. That was all it took for him to wrap his pretty plump lips over the mushroom head of Jongin’s cock. Oh shit! The younger cursed out loud and drank in the sight of the other bringing in more and more of him into that perfect warmth. Kyungsoo knew how to deepthroat, and this time, he did so too, only stopping when his nose was pressed against the small wisp of Jongin’s pubic hair and the other’s tip was touching the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Jongin wailed as Kyungsoo began to bob up and down, saliva slicking his member, creating a lewd sound that echoed in the room. The smaller was proud of himself for bringing out such a reaction from Jongin. He wanted to ask, “you like that?” but because his mouth was full, he ended up humming his question, sending waves after waves of vibration to Jongin’s overly-sensitive dick, pushing him that much closer to the edge. I can’t, I can’t… Jongin felt the heat building and he was quick to warn Kyungsoo. “I’m going to come!” He cried out.

Just as suddenly as when the other had taken him in his mouth, Kyungsoo pulled back equally fast, leaving Jongin to whine desperately _because, fuck… I wouldn’t mind coming into his mouth, tainting him with my seed, claiming him as mine fully._ “Do you have lube?” Kyungsoo asked unabashedly. Jongin nodded and jerked his head towards the bedside drawer. “There should be some in the first drawer.” Kyungsoo leaned in for a quick peck before scampering off the bed. He was back within ten seconds, a bottle of strawberry lube in his hands, a triumphant grin on his face.

“Watch me.” He smiled as Jongin slumped against the headboard, eyes trained on Kyungsoo who was sitting lightly on his tummy. The other squirted quite a decent amount of lube on his fingers before leaning back, left hand reaching backwards to prop himself up. This position was so revealing, allowing Jongin direct sight of the other’s inviting hole. The latter gulped and licked his lips. _What I wouldn’t do to stick my tongue in there._ Kyungsoo teased along the outer rim before slipping his index finger in. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo moaned simultaneously. “I’m stretching myself for you.” The latter said, like Jongin didn’t already know what he was doing.

Kyungsoo continued to thrust his finger in and out, making Jongin salivate at the way the muscles were sucking him in. “Put in another.” He urged. Kyungsoo bit down on his bottom lip and inserted his middle finger too. “Oh fuck…” He hissed, pausing slightly to get use to the addition. Jongin waited for the other patiently, left hand coming up to play with his own previously unattended member. Kyungsoo exhaled deeply before proceeding to stretch himself, scissoring his fingers to try and get his walls used to a much wider girth; necessary judging from how big Jongin is.

“Here, let me.” Jongin stopped Kyungsoo when he wanted to plunge his fingers back in. Smearing his fingers with the leftover lube on the other’s hand, Jongin traced the rim gently before pushing in slowly, eyes trained on the way Kyungsoo’s gaze hardened and the way his mouth fell open. “J-Jongin…” He whimpered as Jongin surged forward till his whole finger was in. The latter drew back slightly before sliding in his finger again, speeding up when he was met with no resistance from the other. “Jongin!” Kyungsoo clamped his hand over the said man’s wrist, head falling back into a drawn out cry as Jongin continued to finger-fuck him.

It was when he slipped in another finger and when they pushed up against the bundle of nerves that Kyungsoo screamed in delight. “There Jongin, oh god… Yes!” Jongin smirked proudly before concentrating on hitting that spot and nowhere else. “Oh my god…” Kyungsoo ran a hand down his face before biting down on his fist. “Is it good?” Jongin’s lips curled at the edges, already aware of the answer. The smaller attempted to shoot him a withering glare, but he couldn’t keep his face from showing anything but bliss.

“Hold on, that’s enough… I don’t want to come like that.” Kyungsoo pulled out Jongin’s fingers somewhat hesitantly. The latter’s fingers started to tremble because oh my god, this is it… this is it, Jongin… He licked his lips anxiously as Kyungsoo smiled and shuffled backward, positioning himself above Jongin’s member. “You ready?” The other asked. Jongin held onto Kyungsoo’s waist and nodded, a smile blossoming on his face.

He will never forget the moment his cock penetrated Kyungsoo, the way Kyungsoo’s face fell apart, the tight pressure on his member, the slow slide down till he was buried deep within the other, Kyungsoo bottoming out and sitting on him. It was extremely tight, being clamped on all sides by the other’s walls, but it was the most intense feeling Jongin has ever had the pleasure to experience. “You okay?” He caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek as he waited patiently for the other to proceed.

Kyungsoo only replied with a soft, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… you’re really really big.” The other gave him a tight smile before both guys moaned when Kyungsoo began to grind on Jongin’s cock. His hands were still gripping Kyungsoo’s waist as the other rocked himself forward and backward, Jongin’s member sliding out slightly when he inched forward, before falling back into place when Kyungsoo rutted backwards. It was good stimulation, but there were better ones. Jongin held his breath when the other lifted himself off of him, only his mushroom head still inside, barely.

“Fuck!” He couldn’t hold his tongue when Kyungsoo slammed back down. The smaller man screamed and tried to find purchase on Jongin’s chest, but not getting any. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo whimpered as their hands came together, Jongin half holding the other up as he continued to bounce on Jongin’s cock. This is insane… The latter gasped, staring at how Kyungsoo’s hole was sucking him in readily, almost needily. He’d imagined it a couple of times after the previous time they’d had sex over the phone, how Kyungsoo would look when they made love. Nothing could prepare him for what he’s feeling now.

“Perfect.” He whispered out. Just perfect, Jongin eyed the whole of Kyungsoo and smiled. When he felt the other slow down, body slumping forward tiredly, Jongin hugged onto his body and turned them around, Kyungsoo’s body falling back onto the bed softly. “You’re perfect.” He cupped a smiling Kyungsoo’s cheek before leaning in to kiss those pretty lips. The other sighed into the kiss. Jongin rolled his hips gently, inciting a slow moan from Kyungsoo. He didn’t need guidance for what he had to do next.

It was languid but passionate lovemaking its best, Kyungsoo feeling himself slip away time after time again as Jongin thrusts into him. “So good…” The man on top grunts as he slid into Kyungsoo effortlessly. The latter could only stare up at Jongin’s determined face, wondering how in the world was he so lucky to share this moment with him. He’d spent most years of his life with Chanyeol, but now, a new chapter was beginning, and Kyungsoo was glad that it’s with Jongin.

_It can only be Jongin_ , Kyungsoo admits.

 

“Wake up, my love.” It was Jongin’s soft whisper and his fingers in his hair that woke Kyungsoo up. He’d fallen asleep after their activities earlier, well spent after not just one round but multiple times. “Hi.” Kyungsoo smiled shyly, humming in satisfaction when Jongin shuffled closer to peck his lips. Once, twice, a little more than just three times. “I think I’m addicted to you.” Jongin whispered, this time, pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s a little harder and longer.

They didn’t get out of bed until a quarter past three in the afternoon. They probably would have stayed in bed if they weren’t forced to get up and find food for their hungry stomachs. “What happens now?” Kyungsoo asked, hand clasped in Jongin’s as they made their way out of the latter’s villa. The latter shrugged and pulled them towards the direction of the nearest restaurant. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to step into broadcast so soon… Kris will probably have my head when I get back.” At Kyungsoo’s confused face, Jongin chuckled. “Kris is our president.” He explained.

“What I do know…” He smiled at Kyungsoo, smile so infectious that the other felt his lips curl up too. “… Is that no matter what comes, you’re with me now.” And forever, he added in his mind. Kyungsoo nodded shyly. “Seafood?” Jongin cocked his head towards the restaurant’s entrance and led Kyungsoo in when the other nodded. Kyungsoo blushed when Jongin held his chair for him like a true gentleman.

It was when they were waiting for their food to come when Jongin’s phone rang. If it were any other number, he’d probably ignore it, but the word ASSHOLE MANAGER was glaring at him, daring him to not pick up. “What do you want?” Jongin snapped when he accepted the call, shaking his head lightly when faced with Kyungsoo’s worried face. “Sehun.” He mouthed. Jongin certainly wasn’t expecting a stammering Jongdae to answer.

“Uhm… I’m sorry to bother you.”

Jongin voiced mellowed at once, “Jongdae?” Kyungsoo’s head snapped up at the mention of his best friend’s name.

“It’s just… Sehun told me Kyungsoo’s probably with you and for me to call this number. Is Kyungsoo there?” Jongdae asked.

Jongin could faintly hear Sehun cursing him in the background, probably enraged that he’d shouted when he’d picked up, scaring his boyfriend in the process.

“Yup, hold on.” Jongin apologized as well before handing his phone over to Kyungsoo.

“Hello, Dae?” Kyungsoo greeted hesitantly.

“Yah, you bitch! Why didn’t you reply me or pick up my calls? Do you know how worried I’ve been?” Jongdae screamed.

He faintly remembered switching off his phone and dumping it aside last night. “I’m sorry Dae, my phone was switched off.” Kyungsoo winced when Jongdae growled in his ear. The other sounded a second away from crying as Kyungsoo could hear faint sniffing.

Jongdae uttered a couple of curses before calming down. There were also a couple of hushed whispers of “ _Get off- Stop coddling me, I’m fine Sehun!_ ” but Kyungsoo pretended not to hear them. “So you’re okay? Jongin’s okay too? You guys are fine?”

Kyungsoo almost giggled at the way Jongin’s face lit up when the waitress laid down their massive bowl of seafood soup. The other had picked up his chopsticks only to hover them in the air as his eyes darted up to meet Kyungsoo’s anxiously, obviously hesitating between waiting for Kyungsoo to end the call so they can eat together or just digging in himself. In the end, Kyungsoo used his pair to snatch up a piece of octopus leg to feed Jongin, a silent consent for him to start without him. He was rewarded with a delighted grin from the other before Jongin practically inhaled a spoonful of the soup.

“Are you ignoring me again?” He was brought back to his phone conversation with Jongdae when the other screeched into his ear.

“We’re more than fine, Dae…” Kyungsoo smiled, somewhat touched and grateful for his friend’s concern.

There was a short pause; Jongdae probably heard the edge in his words.

“So did you two have sex or what?” The other replied bluntly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and hung up, returning the phone to Jongin who quickly shoved it into his coat pocket without breaking away from nibbling at a piece of clam.

It was only afterwards, when they’d finished their meal and Kyungsoo was in the washroom when Jongin reached for his phone, only to find one waiting message from asshole manager. 

_Take care of my best friend_ it said. Jongin smiled and traced the words with his finger. 

“Jongin!” His head snapped up when Kyungsoo called out for him, hurrying over to cling onto his arm. _Oh, I will._ He promised inwardly as a hand reached out to tuck Kyungsoo’s hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. “Let’s go?” He smiled and held the other’s hand on his arm. “Mhm!” Kyungsoo beamed in a way that totally didn’t make Jongin’s heart flutter. _Totally._

#Sarcasm.

 

The next time Jongin made a public appearance was some four months later. By then, the media had calmed down somewhat, but no one quite forgot what had happened. It would be a lie for Jongin to say that there weren’t some who still called him and his lover names. Making fun of him was fine, Jongin had learned to ignore taunts and he knew better than to lash out whenever someone so much as calls him a faggot, but dragging Kyungsoo down was unforgivable in his eyes.

There were so many times when he was a second away from knocking out the front teeth of whoever it was that had labeled Kyungsoo with bad names. He also had Sehun and Kris to thank for standing by him, each doing their utmost to shield him from the public whenever needed. Jongin was still a big name in the Korean entertainment industry and his coming out had paved the way for some others as well. In a way, as more and more celebrities revealed their sexual orientations, society began to speak and it wasn’t long before people’s perceptions had began shifting. Things were becoming more open as time went by.

_More accepting._

 

“I’m back!” He kicked off his shoes and padded into the house, delicious smells of food from the kitchen already assaulting his nose. _There it is_ … Jongin smiled widely as he heard the soft pitter-patter of feet before the love of his life rounded the corner and threw himself at him. Kyungsoo. Jongin nuzzled his face into the crook of the other’s neck as Kyungsoo hung off his front, legs wrapped around Jongin’s waist in a Koala-hug. “Welcome home.” The other whispered and craned his head back, smoothing out Jongin’s hair before leaning in to kiss him.

“My love.” Kyungsoo giggled when Jongin’s breath tickled his neck. It was what Jongin looked forward to most, after a long day of schedules – just being able to hold Kyungsoo in his arms. It’s like all his fatigue faded to nothing.

Jongin might have lost thousands, or even tens of thousands, of fans after he’d come out as gay, but most importantly, he’d also gained one. He’d gained Kyungsoo. He’d gained the only one he wished to love and cherish forever.

 

And Jongin figured _that more than made up for it._

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Translating everything into html was a mess… hope you enjoyed the fic! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
